Die Geschichte zwischen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, seiner Veela
by Kaya Slytherin
Summary: Auf den letzten Drücker findet Harry seinen Gefährten... BDSM
1. Chapter 1

„Was?!" Ertönte es durch halb Gringotts und einige Kobolde zogen den Kopf ein. Im Zimmer, aus welchem die Stimme kam, lächelte der Direktor der Bank beruhigend.

"Mr Potter. Sie haben die gesamten Potter-, Black-, Lupin-

und Evansverließe geerbt und nun ist die Frage, ob sie dieses Erbe annehmen wollen...", meinte der Kobold geduldig.

„Oh... okay, ich übernehme die Verließe...", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und unterschrieb darauf hin drei Pergamente, die ihn gleichzeitig auch zu Lord Black, Lord Lupin und Lord Potter machten.

"Okay. Ich werde ihnen eine Liste machen, was alles in den Verließen ist, Moment schnell" Der Kobold schwang seine Hand, konzentrierte sich und schon hatte er die Liste in der Hand.

„So, Mr Potter, ich habe noch einen Brief für sie von ihrer Mutter und Mr James Potter" Der Kobold kramte in seinem Schreibtisch und streckte dem Jugendlichen die gefaltete Liste sowie den Brief hin. Außerdem materialiesierten sich noch drei Ringe, die Harry auf Befehl hin anzog.

"Danke Griphook. Haben sie noch was, was ich wissen müsste?"

"Nein, Mr Potter. Ich wünsche ihnen erholsame Ferien und ein schönes letztes Schuljahr. Übrigens bekommen sie noch einen niemals leeren Goldbeutel von uns, mit dem sie nicht immer zu uns kommen müssen und eine Muggeleinkaufskarte, die sie in diese Muggel-Automaten stecken können. Wissen sie, was ich meine?"

"Ja, die Bankomaten. Danke Griphook und ich wünsche ihnen eine schöne Zeit" Der Kobold nickte freundlich und Harry ging zur Bank hinaus, wo er die große, schwarze Kapuze wieder ins Gesicht zog, um nicht erkannt zu werden.

Langsam schlenderte er in die Nokturngasse, die, wenn man nicht ganz am Anfang stand, richtig gepflegt, offen und hell war. Mit flinken Augen suchte der Potter ein Gasthaus und gab sich dann mit den ‚Drei Rosen' zufrieden.

Mit einer nie geahnten Eleganz betrat er das Haus und bestellte beim Receptionisten ein Zimmer. Die Manieren des jungen Mannes ließen nicht zu wünschen übrig und er bekam ein sehr schönes, großes Zimmer mit einem normalen Bett, einem grossen, braunem Schrank, ein paar Sesseln und so weiter. Erst jetzt, gemütlich auf dem Bett sitzend öffnete Harry mit zittrigen Fingern den Umschlag.

- Hallo, mein kleiner Schatz!

Wenn du diesen Brief von Griphook erhältst, sind James und ich nicht mehr am Leben, aber ich hoffe, du hattest trotzdem eine schöne, unbeschwerte Kindheit. Du weißt gar nicht, wie komisch das jetzt ist, immerhin sitzt du gerade auf meinem Schoß und liest jedes Wort mit!

Jedenfalls wollte(n) ich/wir dir sagen, dass du kein Potter bist. Ich war damals mit Severus Snape zusammen, doch die Reinblut-Gesetze verlangten von James, dass er mich heiratet. Du bist aber nicht sein, sondern Severus' Sohn. Dein richtiger Name lautet Luca Severus Snape.

Ich habe dir diesen Brief erst auf heute ‚geplant', weil ich dich nicht aus deiner jetzigen Familie reißen wollte, aber jetzt bist du ja volljährig und kannst soweit machen was du willst. Sev hat von mir verlangt, dass er die Erinnerung an dich verliert, damit er auch unter einem Imperiusfluch dich nicht verraten könnte, es wäre zu riskant gewesen. Wenn er die Erinnerungen wieder bekommen soll, brauchst du den Spruch ‚Redite Memoria Luca'.

‚Redite Aspectus' brauchst du, wenn du dein wahres Aussehen annehmen willst. Lege dazu die Zauberstabspitze auf die linke Handfläche, genau auch wie beim Gegenzauber ‚Illusio'. So, was ich dir auch noch sagen wollte: Mach unbedingt einen Gefährtentest, bevor du zu deinem Vater gehst, sonst wirst du noch von etwas einen Schock davon tragen. Woher ich das weiß? Nicht alle Seher sind Trelawney!

Übrigens sind noch zwei Papiere im Couvert: Der Gefährtentest (mach da einfach ein wenig Blut drauf, wenn du dein altes Aussehen hast) und ein Stammbaum von dir. Wie du vermutlich weißt, kann man die nicht fälschen oder manipulieren. Ich und James hoffen, dass du dich mit deinem Vater gut verstehst und deinen Gefährten magst oder sogar liebst!

Küsschen,

Lily & James Potter -

Mittlerweile musste er den Brief mit beiden Händen festhalten, denn sie zitterten so sehr, dass er kein einziges Wort mehr erkennen konnte. !SEVERUS SNAPE! war sein VATER!? Die Kerkerfledermaus? Der Tränkeprofessor? Der grimmige Typ? Der mit dem strengsten Nachsitzen-Potter-Weasley-Blick? Irgendwie... cool!

Der junge Mann ging in das schön eingerichtete Badezimmer des Gasthauses und legte dann seinen Zauberstab an die linke Handfläche und sagte dann:

"Redito Aspectus!"

Ein eher unangenehmes Kribbeln rann durch seine Adern, doch schon nach einer Minute hörte es wieder auf. Zögerlich machte Luca die Augen auf und sprang dann mit einem leisen erschreckten Aufschrei einen Satz zurück.

Der junge Mann im Spiegel war relativ groß und drahtig, doch trotzdem zeichneten sich einige Muskeln unter seinem dunkelroten T-Shirt ab. Er hatte schmale Hüften und für die Figur ziemlich breite Schultern, was aber nicht unproportioniert aussah, sondern eher einfach... gut.

Nervös ließ der Jugendliche seinen Blick zu seinem Gesicht wandern. Ein schmales Kinn, schmale Lippen, hohe Wangenknochen, rabenschwarze Augen, fast schulterlange, schwarze Haare. Erst dann sah der junge Mann auf seine Nase und war froh, dass er diese nicht von seinem Vater, sondern von seiner Mutter hatte. Alles in allem fand er, er sah ziemlich gut aus.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Hosen und sein T-Shirt etwa fünf Zentimeter zu kurz waren. Seufzend ließ er seinen Zauberstab über die Kleidung wandern, um sie zu vergrößern und beschloss einkaufen gehen zu müssen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen zauberte der junge Snape die Pergamente durch den Galleonenbeutel in seine Verließe, dann verließ er sein Zimmer mit tief gezogener Kapuze und sah sich nach einem Kleiderladen um, den er auch sofort fand und betrat.

„Guten Tag Mister! Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte auch sogleich einer der Angestellten des Ladens.

"Danke, wäre es möglich, mich selbst ein wenig umzuschauen?", erkundigte sich Luca kühl. Er hatte die Kapuze immer noch tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

"Aber natürlich, der Herr! Bei Fragen stehe ich ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung, die Garderoben sind dahinten!", meinte der Verkäufer euphorisch.

„Danke", nickte Luca und schlenderte dann zwischen den Klamotten hin und her. Nach gut zwei Stunden war er im Besitz einer komplett neuen Garderobe, die von Unterwäsche über Hemden bis zu Festumhängen ging. Die Farben dunkelrot, silbern und, wie könnte es bei diesem Vater auch anders sein, schwarz. Eine Montur mit eng geschnittenen schwarzen Jeans, einem dunkelrotem Hemd und einem schwarzen Freizeitumhang mit silbernen Ornamenten am Saum zog er, gleich nachdem er bezahlt hatte, an, um dann den Laden zu verlassen.

/Was mache ich jetzt?/, fragte sich der junge Snape überlegend, doch dann fiel ihm der Gefährtentest wieder ein und er beschloss, ihn schnell zu machen, denn eine leise Vorahnung hatte er schon...

Mit all den geschrumpften Kleidern ging Luca in das Gasthaus und setzte sich dort in das Restaurant um etwas zu trinken und den Test zu machen. Kurze Zeit und ein Finger-Zerstechen später, waren feine Linien auf dem Pergament zu sehen und es erschienen ein paar Zeilen.

- Gefährtentest

Name: Luca Severus Snape

Wesen: 50% Dämon (übermenschliche Stärke, Zeit&Raum), 25% Vampir (erbfaktor) 25% Mensch

Eltern: Lily Potter (Mensch)†

Severus Tobias Snape (75% Dämon, 25% Vampir)

Gefährte: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Wesen: 100% Veela

Eltern: Narcissa Dorea Malfoy (100% Mensch)

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (100% Veela)

Datum der Umwandlung: 10. August 1997-

„Hab ichs doch geahnt", murmelte der junge Mann, „Dad, ich komme" Mit diesen Worten apparierte der junge Snape vor die Tore von Hogwarts. Natürlich als Harry Potter. Lautlos flitzte der Potter über das Gelände auf den Eingang zu, doch kurz davor hielt er nochmals.

„Dobby!"

"PLOPP!"

"Was kann Dobby für Master Potter tun?", quiekte der Elf freudig.

"Hallo Dobby! Du kennst doch Black Manor und dessen Elfen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, die kennt Dobby!"

"Gut. Kannst du ihnen von Lord Black mitteilen, dass sie das Manor herrichten sollen? Bitte?"

"Natürlich kann Dobby das für Master Potter tun!"

"Okay. Wie lange brauchen die Elfen etwa?"

"Es sind vierzehn Elfen... ungefähr vier Stunden, Harry Potter, Sir!"

"Nur? Das ist großartig! Du kannst gehen und danke!"

"PLOPP!", und Dobby war wieder weg.

/Na dann mal los, in die Schlangengrube/, dachte Luca, zog seinen Zauberstab und schlich dann die Gänge entlang zu den Kerkern, wo zwei Männer standen: Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy.

"Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!", rief der Hogwartsschüler schnell und trotz ihren schnellen Reflexen hatten die beiden Männer keine Chance gegen den Jugendlichen.

„Tut mir leid, aber sonst schaff ichs nicht. Redite Memoria Luca!", sagte der junge Snape, während er seinen Zauberstab gegen die linke Handfläche seines Vaters richtete. Die Augen des Tränkemeisters wurden für einige Zeit glasig, doch dann konnte man darin unendlich viele, vor allem traurige, Emotionen erkennen.

„Expelliarmus!" Schon hatte der junge Snape die beiden Zauberstäbe der Männer in der Hand. Ein paar Schritte ging er zurück, dann rief er ein ‚Finite'.

"Was soll das, Potter?! Geben sie mir meinen Stab wieder!", keifte Lucius und sprang sofort auf die Beine. Severus hingegen saß reglos an der Wand angelehnt und hatte die Stirn dagegen gelegt.

„Ich bin nicht ‚Potter', Mr Malfoy", meinte der Jüngste locker, aber kühl, und legte seinen Stab in die Handfläche um sein richtiges Aussehen wieder anzunehmen.

"Darf ich vorstellen, Mr Malfoy? Luca Severus Snape", meinte der Jüngste mit dem Blick aber auf Severus, der blicklos durch die Gegend starrte und immer wieder beteuerte:

"Nein, nein, nein, nein, das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Das geht nicht! Nein!"

„Wenn sie ihr eigenes Gedächtnis anzweifeln, Professor, dann ist das ihre Sache", meinte Luca nur.

"Severus, du hast einen Sohn? Warum weiß ich das denn nicht?", fragte Lucius nach.

"Er bat damals meine Mutter darum, ihm die Erinnerung an mich zu nehmen. Todesserangelegenheiten oder etwas in dieser Art. Ich weiß es nicht genau", erklärte Luca an der Stelle seines Vaters.

„Seit wann weißt du es?", fragte Severus leise.

"Seit heute Morgen. Lily hat mir einen Brief zukommen lassen"

"Ach so. Und...?"

"Nun, das ist ihre Entscheidung. Ich bin Volljährig und die Elfen machen gerade Black Manor bereit, also muss ich sie beide nicht mit meiner Anwesenheit belasten. Ich wollte nur, dass sie ihre Erinnerungen wieder bekommen", erklärte der Jüngste.

„Warte! Ich... Luc (Lucius), verschwinde mal kurz", wies der Tränkemeister an.

"Wenn ich meinen Stab wieder bekomme?", knurrte der Blonde.

"Entschuldigen sie" Luca streckte dem Blonden den Stab hin und der Mann verschwand hinter einem grossen Portrait.

"Also... Luca... es tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr, sehr leid, was ich dir angetan habe! Ich dachte damals, nachdem Lily und James starben, du seist James Potters Sohn und ich habe immer nur ihn in dir gesehen... ich und James hatten ein sehr schlechtes Verhältnis und... naja... es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid. Ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann mal verzeihen...", sagte der Tränkemeister leise.

Luca lächelte.

„Ich denke wir sind quitt, da gibt es nichts mehr zu verzeihen, Professor"

"Danke Luca! Und übrigens: Nenn mich doch Severus oder Sev oder..." Der Tränkemeister verstummte.

"Dad?", fragte der junge Mann.

"Ja, aber wenn du nicht willst, dann -..."

"Okay, Dad", unterbrach Luca grinsend und umarmte den Älteren einfach.

Lächelnd legte auch Severus seine Arme um den Jungen. Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Gehen wir Lucius mit unserer Anwesenheit beehren?", fragte Severus.

"Hm. Ist Malfoy auch da?"

"Eh... Lucius Malfoy...?"

"Ja! Ich meine den Junior"

"Ach so! Nein, der ist..." Abwartend sah Luca seinen Vater an.

"Er ist auf der Krankenstation"

"Weil...?"

"Er... hat ein Problem mit seinem Wesen"

"Aha" Mit diesen Worten trat der Jüngere ein.

„Eh... Luca? Gibst du mir meinen Stab wieder? Bitte?'

"Natürlich"

"Danke. Wissen eigentlich deine Freunde schon, wer du bist?"

"Nein, ich bin noch zu keiner Eule gekommen"

"Hattest du nicht einmal eine eigene?", fragte der Tränkemeister augenbrauenhebend.

"Mit Betonung auf hatte. Irgendein Todesser hat sie damals getötet"

"Und warum hast du keine neue gekauft?" Luca zuckte unbestimmt mit den Achseln.

"Okay, dann kannst du gerne meine benutzen, wenn du den Brief hast. Die Weasleys dürfte sie kennen und Ms Granger ist auch bei ihnen"

"Danke"

„Na gut. Ich gehe noch zu Draco. Bis später", verabschiedete sich der Malfoy.

"Warten sie! Darf ich mitkommen?", fragte Luca die Veela.

"Er ist aber nicht zum Streiten aufgelegt", meldete Severus sich zu Wort.

„Severus glaubst du wirklich, dass ich vor Mr Malfoy mit seinem Sohn streiten würde? Oder mit einer kranken Person? So taktlos bin ich dann auch wieder nicht"

"Jaja! Schon gut, schon gut!", murmelte Severus und Lucius und Luca verschwanden.

"Seit wann sind sie Lord?", fragte Lucius plötzlich.

"Seit ich heute Morgen mein Erbe angenommen habe. Ich bin nun Lord Potter, Lord Lupin und Lord Black"

"Lord Black!?"

"Ja. Sirius war mein Pate und hat mich als Alleinerbe vermerkt"

"Dann gehört ihnen doch auch Black Manor, oder irre ich mich?"

"Nein, das ist schon richtig. Die Elfen sind gerade dabei es wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Was hat eigentlich Mal- Draco genau, wenn ich fragen darf?", tat Luca unwissend.

„Nun, da sie ja jetzt irgendwie durch Sev zur Familie gehören... die Malfoys sind seit jeher Veelas. Wissen sie was das ist?"

"Ja... Mal- Draco hat also seinen Gefährten noch nicht und hat bald die Wandlung?"

"Ganz genau"

"Dann, entschuldigen sie sie Frage, aber ist Narcissa ihre... naja... sie wissen schon..."

"Meine Meisterin? Das können sie ruhig aussprechen. Ja, ich gehöre ihr"

"Ist sie ein Mensch? Übrigens können sie mich ruhig duzen"

"Danke. Ja, meine Meisterin ist ein Mensch" Luca nickte und stieß dann die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf.

„Severus! Lucius! Guten Tag!", wurden die beiden begrüßt.

"Hey! Ich bin nicht Severus, Madame Pomfrey!", meinte der Jüngste grinsend.

"Oh! Sie sind aber mit ihm verwandt, nicht?", fragte die Krankenschwester.

"Jop. Ich bin Luca Snape"

"Ah! Hallo Harry. Seit wann interessierst du doch bitte für Mr Junior Malfoy?"

"Eh... Madame Pomfrey, woher wissen sie, wer ich bin?"

"Tja... deine Mutter hat dich auch nicht bei ihr zu Hause auf die Welt gebracht, mein Lieber", lächelte die Krankenschwester augenzwinkernd.

„Oh... kann ich zu ihm? Bitte?", bat der Jüngste.

„Hm. Wenn du mir hoch und heilig versprichst, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Ich denke, Lucius hat dir alles erzählt, nicht wahr?"

"Ja"

"Na los, geh schon und pass auf ihn auf"

"Danke" Lautlos eilte Luca zum Vorhang und trat dahinter. Was er da sah, ließ ihn traurig seufzen.

Draco Malfoy, der stolze, arrogante Reinblüter lag zusammengekugelt auf dem großen, weißen Bett und es liefen ihm unaufhaltsam Tränen über die blassen Wangen. Die Augen des Blonden waren halb offen, doch er bemerkte den Besucher nicht. Ganz zärtlich und als ob die Veela beim leisesten Windhauch zerbrechen könnte, strich Luca dem Blonden über die Wange.

„Draco?", fragte er leise, doch der Malfoy regte sich nicht. Behutsam nahm der Schwarzhaarige die Hände der Veela in seine.

"Draco", sagte er wieder ruhig. Langsam beugte sich der junge Snape über den Malfoy und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

"Komm, Veela, du schaffst das!", sagte er leise und ruhig. Langsam spürte er Gegendruck an seinen Händen.

„Draco, wach auf, dein Vater macht ich grosse Sorgen um dich. Und Severus auch" Jetzt war wirklich Händedruck da und die Augenlider flatterten, bis die Veela blinzelnd ihre wunderschönen Augen ganz öffnete.

"Herr", krächzte Draco mit heiserer Stimme.

DRACOS POV (Point of view)

Es war kalt. Sehr kalt. Und überall tat es weh. Er wusste, dass er eine Veela war und er wusste, dass er seinen Herrn brauchte, doch niemand wusste, wer er war. Seine Augen tränten, doch er hielt die Tränen nicht zurück. Plötzlich, nach Stunden, Tagen oder Wochen, spürte er etwas Warmes an seiner Hand.

Von dort aus zog sich auch langsam der Schmerz zurück. Nach einiger Zeit vernahm Draco eine sanfte, warme Stimme, doch er verstand kein Wort. Trotzdem war es schön. Draco drückte leicht die Hände, die in seinen lagen und irgendwann verstand er sogar die Worte ‚Draco, dein Vater macht sich große Sorgen um dich. Und Severus auch', drang es von weit her. Langsam zwang der Blonde seine Lider auf.

"Herr", krächzte er.

ALLGEMEIN POV

Luca sagte nichts, sondern strich Draco die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, doch es kamen immer wieder neue.

"Shshsht, ich bin ja da, es ist alles gut", murmelte der junge Snape. Desto länger Luca dort auf der Bettkante sass, desto besser ging es der Veela.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Nein, Herr" Luca lächelte und drückte leicht die Hände der Veela.

"Soll ich deinen Vater holen?"

"Wenn ihr seine Anwesenheit hier wünscht, Herr?"

"Gut, ich komme gleich wieder. Versuch dich ein wenig zu beruhigen", sagte Luca leise und ruhig, drückte die blassen, schmalen Hände nochmals und verließ dann den abgeteilten Raum.

„Mr Malfoy, Severus" Sofort kamen die Männer dem Jüngsten nach. Draco rannen wieder Tränen aus den Augen, doch diesmal waren es richtige.

"Hey, ganz ruhig! Bin ja da", flüsterte Luca so leise, dass die Männer nichts verstanden.

„Draco! Du bist wach! Wie...?", wandte sich Lucius an Luca, der ihn aber nur angrinste.

"Was denken sie?"

"Ihr seid... nein. Oder doch?"

"Ich würde schon sagen. Sonst wäre Draco ja wohl nicht aufgewacht"

„Wie lange weißt du das schon?", fragte Severus forschend.

„Seit heute Morgen, nachdem ich in Gringotts war und ich mich von meinem Schock erholt hatte", erwiderte Luca, der wieder Dracos Hand hielt um ihn zu beruhigen.

"Schock?"

"Ja, man erfährt schließlich nicht jeden Tag, dass man der Sohn der Kerkerfledermaus ist"

„Kerkerfledermaus?", fragte Severus tödlich ruhig.

„Wer damit wohl gemeint ist", murmelte Lucius sarkastisch.

"Hey!", empörte sich der Tränkemeister, was Luca grinsen ließ. In dem Moment kam Madame Pomfrey zu ihnen.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy, sie sind wach! Sehr gut! Ist es Luca?"

"Ja, Madame Pomfrey", murmelte der Blonde.

„Ohje", stöhnte die Krankenschwester und erlöste Draco von der Nadel, die ihn mit Nährstoffen versorgt hatte.

„Na gut. Sie dürfen gehen, wenn Luca ihnen es erlaubt, Mr Malfoy", dann wandte sie sich an Luca, „Es wäre gut für ihn, wenn er spätestens morgen Mittag noch was essen dürfte" Fassungslos sah Luca die Krankenschwester an.

„Ich lasse ihn doch nicht verhungern! Hallo?!", rief der junge Mann empört und lächelte kurz Draco an, bevor er Poppy Pomfrey einen finsteren Blick à la Snape zu warf.

"Ich wollte es nur erwähnt haben", sagte die Krankenschwester, während sie ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. Dann machte sie sich daran, die Gerätschaften auf die Seite zu räumen und ihren Eintrag ins Protokoll fertigzustellen.

„Luca, darf ich ihn noch schnell untersuchen?", fragte Poppy.

"Ich denke schon?", murmelte Luca und sah hilfesuchend zu Lucius Malfoy, der nur nickte. Schnell scheuchte die Heilerin den Vater und den Paten des Patienten raus, doch den Gefährten ließ sie wohl weißlich im Raum. Behutsam schälte Poppy den Blonden aus dessen T-Shirt, bevor sie ihn wieder zurück ins Kissen gleiten ließ.

„Sie wissen, wie es abläuft, Mr Malfoy. Ich werde ihren Bauch und ihren Brustkorb abtasten" Draco nickte.

„Ist das für dich auch in Ordnung, Luca?" Auch er nickte. Stillschweigend ließ Draco die Prozedur über sich ergehen, zischte aber kurz auf, als die Heilerin seinen Becken- und Hüftknochen abtastete. Leicht krümmte er sich zusammen.

„Entschuldigen sie, ich weiß, dass das ihnen unangenehm ist, aber es muss sein. Ich muss fühlen, ob sich ihre Muskulatur entspannt hat", murmelte Poppy, „okay. Umdrehen, bitte" Schnell drehte sich der Blonde auf den Bauch, während Poppy nun seine Schultermuskulatur mit einem Zauber untersuchte.

„Okay, es ist alles wieder gut", nickte die Frau und zog Draco nun ein anders T-Shirt, sowie Hosen an.

„Wollen wir gehen?", fragte Luca und erhielt ein leises ‚Ja, Herr' seitens Draco, der nun schwankend aufstand, sich aber gleich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Mit Blick auf seine Füße gerichtet, wartete die Veela auf eine Anweisung.

„Na dann komm mit", meinte Luca und zog Draco mit sich aus dem abgetrennten Teil. Mit einer Handbewegung forderte Severus die anderen auf, mit ihm mit in seine Wohnung zu kommen, wo sie sich auf die Sofas setzten.

"Also Luca. Was genau hast du vor?", fragte Severus.

"Ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich vorhatte. Die Elfen richten im Moment Black Manor her, wo ich eigentlich wohnen wollte. In drei Wochen fängt ja dann die Schule wieder an. Danach wollte ich eigentlich Lehrer werden", erzählte der junge Snape mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco.

Lucius seufzte.

"Und Draco?", fragte er.

"Lässt sich verbinden. Was meinst du dazu, Draco?"

"Ja Herr", sagte der Blonde leise.

"Was wäre dein Berufswunsch?", wollte Luca wissen.

"Darüber habe ich mir noch nie Gedanken gemacht, Herr", murmelte die Veela mit gesenktem Blick.

„Okay. Was wäre es spontan?"

"Heiler?" Luca nickte und überlegte.

"Eigentlich ist es Standart, dass Veelas keine Berufe ausüben. Darum haben wir das mit Draco auch noch nicht näher angesehen", mischte Lucius sich ein.

„Sie arbeiten doch auch?", fragte der junge Snape verwirrt, was Lucius schmunzeln ließ.

„Nein, da irrst du dich. Meine Meisterin arbeitet aber im Ministerium. Ich bin nur vielfach dort, um den Charme für sie spielen zu lassen"

„Oh... wird das nicht langweilig?"

"Nein, bis jetzt habe ich mich immer um Draco gekümmert"

"Verkehrte Welt. Na gut, das müssten wir später noch genauer unter die Lupe nehmen"

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Severus weiter.

"Trotzdem nach Black Manor gehen?", schlug Luca vor.

"Und Draco?", hakte der Tränkemeister nach.

„Das Manor ist groß genug. Außerdem braucht er meine Nähe, also muss er wohl oder übel mitkommen"

Eine Weile blieben sie noch, bis Luca sich zum Aufbruch bereit machte.

"Ich dachte, du willst mitkommen?", grinste der ehemalige Potter zu seiner Veela, die sich schnell erhob und den Umhang ihres Vaters überzog.

„Verzeiht Herr", murmelte der Blonde und stieg gleichzeitig wie sein Herr in die grünen Flammen.

„Black Manor, Wohnzimmer!", rief der Schwarzhaarige und die beiden jungen Männer verschwanden. Nur der jungen Veela war es zu verdanken, dass der Snape nicht hingefallen war, denn er hielt ihn am Oberarm fest. Als Luca wieder richtig stand, nahm Draco sofort seine Hände weg.

„Danke. Setz dich", wies Luca an und der Blonde gehorchte widerstandslos.

"Was zu trinken?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

"Gerne, Herr" Kurz darauf erschienen zwei Kaffeetassen auf dem Salontisch. Die eine mit einem schwarzen Kaffee, die andere mit einem Cappuccino. Die zweite schob Luca zu Draco.

„Ich danke euch, Herr" Still musterte Luca den Blonden, der sich unter den stechenden Blicken unwohl fühlte.

"Draco Malfoy ist also eine Veela... hat einen leichten Touch von Ironie, findest du nicht?", fragte der ehemalige Potter mit leichtem Amüsement in der Stimme.

"Herr?"

„Und dann auch noch MEINE Veela...", sinnierte der Schwarzhaarige weiter.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wer ich bin, nicht wahr, Draco?"

"Ihr seid mein Herr, Herr", antwortete die Veela, was Luca ein leises Lachen entlockte.

"Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. ich meinte eigentlich eher meinen Namen und meine Person"

„Ihr seid der Sohn von Severus Snape"

"Genau. Ich heisse Luca Snape. Das ist alles was du wissen musst"

"Ja, Herr"

Draco hätte gerne mehr gewusst, doch wenn sein Herr ihm nicht mehr sagen wollte... dann war es ebenso. Erst als Luca den ersten Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm, tat es auch Draco.

„Oh, ich muss noch meinen Freunden schreiben. Ich bin gleich wieder hier!", sagte Luca und verschwand plötzlich.

Erst nach einer viertel Stunde war er zurück. Als der Schwarzhaarige wieder im Wohnzimmer ankam, rutschte die Veela unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her. Sie schien ihren Herrn, der nun direkt hinter ihr stand, noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Nach einer Weile legte Luca sanft seine Hand auf die Schulter des Blonden und fuhr ihm über den Rücken, was die Veela beruhigen ließ. Dann forderte Luca ihn auf, ihm zu folgen und lief quer durch das Manor.

„Das ist dein Zimmer, meines ist gleich vis à vis. Die Hauselfen von Narcissas Manor haben dir noch deine Kleidung gebracht. Ebenso wie Bade Utensilien. Morgen um neun gibt's Frühstück. Gute Nacht"

"Danke, Herr, gute Nacht", sagte die Veela leise und betrat mit hängendem Kopf das Zimmer.

Das Zimmer war schön und gross, die Slytherin-Farben herrschten vor und es gab ein riesiges Bett. Traurig lief der Blonde ins Badezimmer und putzte sich da die

Zähne.

Warum wollte sein Herr ihn nicht in seinem Zimmer haben? Hatte er etwas so falsches getan?

Hatte er einmal nicht gehorcht?

War er frech gewesen?

Dem Blonden fiel nichts ein. Vermutlich wollte sein Herr ihn nur nicht in seinem Bett haben?

Nach ungefähr drei Stunden, in denen er seinen Schlaf nicht finden konnte, machte er seine Zimmertür auf und huschte zu Luca ins Zimmer, wo er sich an den Boden in eine Ecke des Zimmers legte und so endlich schlafen konnte.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Luca aus einem Albtraum auf und knipste das Licht an, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen und einen Traumlosschlaftrank zu holen, doch etwas ließ ihn innehalten: In der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers war eine Gestalt am Boden zusammen gekugelt und schlief tief und fest. Lautlos huschte der Snape zu der Person.

„Hey Draco! Aufwachen!", sagte Luca und rüttelte die Veela an der Schulter. Kurz darauf machte diese die Augen auf.

„Guten Morgen, Herr"

"Nichts ‚Guten Morgen, Herr'. Du gehst jetzt entweder in dein Bett, oder du kommst zu mir", meinte der Herr unnachgiebig.

"Ja, Herr", murmelte Draco und stand auf. Luca legte sich zurück in sein Bett und hob die Decke hoch, wo sich Draco darunter robbte. Keine Minute später war Luca wieder eingeschlafen und kuschelte sich nun, unabsichtlich natürlich, an seine Veela.


	2. Chapter 2

An diesem schönen Morgen wachte Luca als erster auf und erschrak erstmal, als er ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust spürte, doch als er auf den blonden Haarschopf sah, kam ihm alles wieder in den Sinn; Snape, Draco, Veela. Ja, das fasste es ungefähr zusammen. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sanft durch die seidigen Haare seiner Veela. Eigentlich mochte Luca Draco ja, aber ein bisschen Rache für die letzten Jahre durfte ja wohl sein, oder? Obwohl...

Nein, beschloss Luca für sich, er würde seiner Veela die Regeln erklären, und nicht sie ihn einfach austesten zu lassen.

Noch eine Weile grübelte der ehemalige Potter darüber, bis eine Eule am Zimmerfenster klopfte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ der Schwarzhaarige die Fenster aufschwingen und die Eule flog zu ihm, ließ zwei Briefe fallen und verschwand dann wieder.

- Hallo Harry!

Ich bin wirklich, wirklich, wirklich enttäuscht von dir! -

Luca schluckte schwer - Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Nachsitzen du uns erspart hättest!? Nein, jetzt im Ernst: Es freut mich, dass du ihn gefunden hast und Hermine sieht das genauso. Wundere dich aber nicht, wenn wir dich ‚Fledermaus 2.0' nennen, klar? Und ach ja: Viel Spass mit Malfoy und schone ihn ein wenig.

Ron Weasley -

- Hey Harry!

Ich freue mich sehr für dich, auch wenn ich mich erstmal daran gewöhnen muss! Können wir vielleicht mal bei dir vorbei kommen? Ich würde dich gerne mal als Luca Snape kennen lernen. Ach ja, mach dir keine Sorgen, dass wir was gegen Malfoy haben könnten; Mit dem werden wir schon noch fertig.

Fühl dich geknutscht, Hermine -

Darunter war noch was mit Rons Schrift zu erkennen

- Fühl dich nicht geknutscht, Alter! Das ist MEINE Freundin! -

Luca schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Seine Freunde hatten es also widerstandslos akzeptiert. Nun musste aber Draco wecken, sonst konnte er Hermine nicht zurück schreiben.

"Hey Draco! Wach auf!", sagte Luca und strich der Veela sanft über die Wange.

"Hey!" Draco bewegte sich und kuschelte sich noch näher an Luca.

„Draaaacooooo!", rief nun der ehemalige Potter und Draco schreckte auf. Schnell setzte er sich hin und starrte auf seine Hände.

"Verzeiht Herr, ich -..." Luca unterbrach die Entschuldigung mit einer Handbewegung.

"Du bist ein Morgenmuffel. Schon okay. Wirklich. Ich schreibe bei Zeiten mal eine Bedienungsanleitung, wie man dich wecken kann. Kaltes Wasser, Decke weg oder... eine Überraschung", zählte Luca grinsend auf.

„Bitte nicht, Herr, ich versuche mich zu bessern", haspelte der Blonde und Luca lachte, doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

"Draco, du weißt ja, dass ich Severus' Sohn bin, richtig?"

"Ja, Herr"

"Nun... ich war nicht immer Severus' Sohn. Also eigentlich schon, aber ich wusste es nicht. Machen wir ein Ratespiel. Ich bin im gleichen Jahrgang wie du. Gryffindor. Wer kommt dir dazu in den Sinn?"

"Finnigan, Potter, Longbottom und Weasley, Herr"

"Du hast Dean Thomas vergessen, aber der bin ich sowieso nicht. Ich bin oder war im Quidditchteam"

"... Weasley oder Potter, Herr...?"

"Ja... und nun, finds selber raus. Aber morgen kommen meine beiden Freunde vorbei, bis dahin solltest du es geschnallt haben"

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Luca an den Schreibtisch und beantwortete die beiden Briefe.

"Potter", meldete sich Draco und sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit sperrangelweiten Augen an.

"Stimmt. Wo bleiben deine Manieren? Es dürfte ja wohl kaum etwas an deinen Manieren ändern"

"Verzeiht Herr, ich-..." Luca stand auf, lief zum Fenster, riss es auf und pfiff einmal laut. Die Eule seines Vaters kam sofort angeflogen.

„Bring das in den Fuchsbau", befahl Luca und die Eule zischte wieder davon. Luca hingegen sass auf das Fensterbrett und musterte Draco.

"Also Veela. Es gibt einige Regeln für dich. Nach deiner endgültigen Wandlung werde ich dich nach meinem Belieben erziehen. Jetzt bist du noch in der Schonzeit. Die Regeln, die ich dir jetzt nennen werde, werden sich nach deiner Umwandlung ändern. Erstens: Zeige Respekt mir gegenüber. Ich fände es freundlich, wenn du mich ansehen würdest, wenn du nicht... in Schwierigkeiten steckst. Zweitens: Beleidige meine Freunde nicht. Drittens: Widersprich mir nicht. Viertens: Das dürfte eigentlich klar sein, gehorch mir. Fünftens: Probier mich nicht zu ärgern. Sechstens: Obwohl ich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bin, weiß ich, wie man eine Veela handhabt. Du kannst also nicht erwarten, dass du für Fehltritte nicht bestraft wirst. Ich denke, du weißt selbst, wie Bestrafungen aussehen können?"

"Ja Herr", sagte Draco nervös.

"Ich werde dich einmal vorwarnen, ausser bei erstens, zweitens und fünftens, und dann leidet eventuell dein Hintern oder dein Rücken darunter, verstanden?"

"Ja Herr, ich habe verstanden"

„Gut. Dann noch was; Wenn du nicht drüben schlafen willst, tust dus hier. Und zwar im Bett, nicht am Boden, klar?"

"Ja Herr. Verzeiht"

"Gut. Und jetzt, geh dich nach deiner Wahl anziehen und... was auch immer du am Morgen so machst. Es gibt bald Frühstück, Dobby wird dich holen, du solltest ihn noch kennen. Und ach ja: Sei freundlich zu den Elfen"

"Natürlich Herr", sagte Draco und verließ den Raum, als Luca sich umdrehte.

Eilig zog sich Draco um; ein silber-graues T-Shirt mit einer Silbernen Schnalle über der rechten Brust und schwarze Hosen. Schnell richtete er seine Haare und rief dann unsicher nach Dobby.

"Draco hat gerufen und Dobby soll Draco zu Master Potter bringen!", quitschte der Elf und hüpfte herum, „Bitte folg Dobby, Draco!" Die Veela warf dem Hauselfen einen finsteren Blick zu, weil er ihn duzte, folgte ihm dann aber.

Als sie im Esszimmer ankamen, verschwand Dobby wieder und Draco verneigte sich vor seinem Herrn, bis dieser ihn bat, sich an den Tisch zu setzen

"Hallo Draco! Siehst gut aus", begrüßte ihn der Schwarzhaarige und er lief knallrot an.

"Danke, Herr", murmelte der Blonde und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf den Luca wies.

"Wann wandelst du dich eigentlich genau?", fragte Luca, um ein wenig Konversation zu betreiben.

"Am 10. August, also in fünf Tagen, Herr"

"Hast du da Geburtstag?"

"Nein, Herr 9 Tage vorher, Herr"

"Moment! Du bist 19?!" Unruhig knetete der Blonde die Hände und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich verlange, dass du mir antwortest. Das gehört ab nun auch zu den Regeln"

"Verzeiht. Nein, ich bin seit ein paar Tagen 21, Herr"

„Und warum bist du dann in meinem Jahrgang?"

„Magische Wesen werden zwei Jahre später eingeschult als Menschen, Herr"

Luca nickte und wandte sich dann wieder der Zeitung zu, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte.

„Okay, du kannst essen"

"Danke Herr" Erwartend sah Draco Luca an.

"Ich weiß, eigentlich müsste ich dir sagen was du essen sollst, aber ich glaube, das ist heute etwas übertrieben. Nimm dir einfach was du willst"

"Aber i-..."

"Widersprich mir nicht. Dritte Regel, weißt du noch?"

"Ja Herr, bitte verzeiht mir", bat die Veela kleinlaut.

"Du kennst die Regeln und du kennst die Konsequenzen" Beschämt senkte der Blonde den Kopf.

"Natürlich, Herr"

"Na dann kannst du ja jetzt essen", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und las weiter.

Unsicher zu seinem Herrn schauend, griff Draco nach ein paar Früchten und einem Buttertoast. Das war das erste Mal seit ungefähr einer Woche, wo er mal was Normales ass und er genoss es dem entsprechend auch. Auf einmal klopfte es am Fenster und Luca fuhr herum. Draussen auf dem Fenstersims stand eine hübsche, braune Eule, die einen Brief im Schnabel hielt.

„Kennst du die Eule, Draco?", fragte Luca neugierig.

"Ja Herr. Die Eule heißt Sandy und gehört Blaise"

"Blaise?"

"Blaise Zabini, Herr. Unser Jahrgang, Slytherin"

"Ach so! Der Italiener mit den braunen Haaren und diese... Emilly Bullstrode?"

"Ja Herr. Bullstrode heißt Millicent" Luca nickte verstehend, während er die Eule einließ, die sofort zu Draco flog und ihm den Brief überreichte, dann flog sie auch schon wieder davon.

Ein-, zweimal drehte die Veela den Brief in den Händen und reichte ihn dann ihrem Herrn.

"Danke", meinte der junge Snape nur und las den Brief kurz durch.

„Ja, du kannst ihn haben" und gab ihn dann wieder zurück. Die Veela strahlte ihn an und las dann den Brief selber.

- Ciao Compagno!

Ich hoffe, du kannst den Brief lesen und bist nicht schon... na das Veelazeug eben. Jedenfalls wollte ich dich fragen, wie es dir geht, und nein, sag jetzt nicht ‚schon okay'!

Wenn du deinen Gefährten schon gefunden hast, kannst du ihn ja vielleicht fragen, ob du mir zurück

schreiben kannst? Ich wäre wirklich froh darum!

Ich habe schon versucht, deinen Eltern zu schreiben (deinem Vater natürlich!), aber Sandy kam immer mit Brief wieder zurück. Vielleicht weißt du ja, was los ist?

Liebe Grüße, Blaise -

„Herr?", fragte Draco leise, fast lautlos.

"Frag" Unruhig rutschte der Blonde auf dem Stuhl hin und her.

"Darf... Darf ich Blaise... zurück schreiben, Herr?", fragte die Veela schüchtern. Luca überlegte kurz.

"Ja, aber ich will wissen, was du schreibst"

"Natürlich Herr! Ich danke euch" Luca lächelte, schnippste mit den Fingern und bestellte bei Dobby Pergament und Feder, welche auch sofort auf dem Tisch erschienen.

- Hey Blaise!

Ja, ich konnte deinen Brief lesen und ja, ich habe meinen Herrn gefunden. Du kennst ihn schon länger, aber mehr sag ich nicht dazu. Mir geht es ganz gut (zumindest seit mein Herr mich gefunden hat). Meine Eltern empfangen deine Briefe nicht, weil um das Manor eine Sperre liegt. Du kannst mir schreiben, wenn ich da bin, aber nicht meinen Eltern. Verstehst du? Nein, vermutlich nicht, egal.

Euer Dray -

„Ist das okay, Herr?", fragte die Veela und gab Luca den Brief.

"Klar", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und rief wieder die Eule seines Vaters, um den Brief abzuschicken.

„So Freundchen. Wir beide gehen jetzt in Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus", bemerkte Luca, und stand auf.

Mit einem Zischen verschwanden die jungen Männer im Kamin und kamen mehr oder weniger elegant am anderen Ort wieder raus. Hätte Draco Luca nicht aufgefangen, wäre er wohl auf die Nase geknallt.

„Danke", meinte Luca und orientierte sich erst mal. Dann lief er schnell zu dem Geschäft, welches sich auf Käuze spezialisiert hatte.

"Sieh dich doch ein wenig um" Draco gehorchte und schlenderte an den Sitzstangen entlang, bis er auf einmal stehen blieb. Eine winzig kleine Eule schuhute ihm freudig entgegen und plusterte die kleinen Federchen auf. Der Endeffekt war, dass das kleine, schwarz-weisse Tierchen wie eine kleine Kugel aussah.

Draco grinste über den süßen Anblick und fuhr mit seinem Finger über den kleinen Rücken der Eule, die sofort zu gurren anfing. Eine ganze Weile sprach er leise mit der Eule, bis er eine Hand auf der Schulter spürte. Hastig drehte er sich um.

„Herr", sagte er und verbeugte sich kurz, dann erblickte er den grossen, schwarz-braunen Kauz auf der Schulter seines Herrn.

"Ihr habt euch gut entschieden, Herr", sagte er ehrlich. Luca grinste.

"Darf ich vorstellen? Keira", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und deutete auf den Kauz.

Draco hob die Hand, um den Kauz zu streicheln, ließ sie aber auf halbem Weg wieder sinken.

"Verzeiht, Herr", murmelte der Malfoy und sah zu Boden, doch Luca kicherte nur.

"Schon gut, aber pass auf, dass dein neuer Freund nicht eifersüchtig wird"

"Herr, ich habe mit niemandem gesprochen!", verteidigte sich die Veela gleich.

„Doch"

"Herr... ich weiß nicht, wovon ihr sprecht. Ich-...", sagte Draco verzweifelt.

"Schon okay, Draco! Ich habe von der kleinen Eule da gesprochen, beruhige dich"

"Ich... bitte verzeiht, Herr"

Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihnen eine vertraute, träumerische Stimme.

"Hallo Harry! Wie geht es dir?"

"Luna!"/"Loony", ertönte es gleichzeitig. Von Luca erfreut, von Draco genervt.

"Oh~oh, Draco! Jetzt hast du gegen deine zweite Regel verstoßen!", meinte Luna verträumt. Draco riss die Augen auf, biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Kopf.

„Woher weißt du jetzt das wieder, Luna?", fragte Luca fasziniert.

"Man sollte bei ‚E' suchen", erwiderte das Mädchen verschmitzt und entfernte sich dann wieder, um nach weiteren Eulen für ihr kleines Tierheim zu suchen.

„Es ist wirklich traurig, Draco. Der zweite Tag und schon hast du dir Schwierigkeiten eingehandelt... heute Abend nach dem Nachtessen"

"Ja Herr", sagte der Blonde resigniert. Luca suchte nach Dracos Hand und zog ihn dann raus aus dem Geschäft. Mittlerweile hatten sie halb vier, denn die beiden hatten mindestens bis um zwölf Uhr geschlafen.

„Okay. Wir gehen noch in das Büchergeschäft der Nokturngasse. Ich brauche noch ein Buch"

"Ja Herr"

Als sie um viertel nach vier in der Buchhandlung ankamen, verschwand Draco, mit Lucas Erlaubnis natürlich, in die Leseecke, während der Schwarzhaarige seine schmalen Finger über die Buchdeckel gleiten ließ.

Nach einer halben Stunde zog er dann ein Buch mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen hervor. Bevor er aber zur Kasse ging, wandte er sich der Leseecke zu.

"Draco"

"Natürlich, Herr", meinte die Veela, legte das Buch, welches sie [die Veela] gar nicht gelesen hatte, weg.

Er hatte versucht zu lesen, doch jeden Satz musste er dreimal anfangen, damit er verstand. Er machte sich Gedanken um die Bestrafung, die ihn heute Abend erwarten würde. Allerdings wusste er ja, dass er es verdient hatte; Die zweite Regel hieß, die Freunde des Herrn nicht zu beleidigen, und was machte er? Er nannte Luna Lovegood ‚Loony'. Verrückte.

Schweigend assen die jungen Männer die Köstlichkeiten, welche die Hauselfen zubereitet hatten; Luca Rindsvoressen, Karotten und Nudeln, Draco Nudeln, Tomaten und Karotten. Dazu tranken sie Kürbissaft. Immer wieder sah Draco nervös zu seinem Herrn, doch der blieb seelenruhig sitzen, als das Geschirr abgeräumt wurde. Dann stand er aber auf und forderte Draco auf, es ihm gleich zu tun und schlenderte langsam die Gänge entlang.

„Du weisst, was du falsch gemacht hast, Draco?"

„Ja Herr" Luca nickte und stieß dann die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf.

Die Hauselfen hatten unterdessen das Bett gemacht.

"Zieh das T-Shirt aus", befahl Luca eiskalt. Wortlos gehorchte Draco. Er legte das Kleidungsstück mehr oder weniger ordentlich auf das Bett.

Er sah Luca nicht an, denn er wusste, er durfte nicht. Mit gesenktem Kopf und den Händen an die Oberschenkel gepresst, stand der Blonde da und wartete ab.

„Lehn dich über das Pult" Wortlos legte Draco seine geballten Fäuste auf den niedrigen Tisch.

"FLACH!", zischte Luca. Sofort beglich Draco seinen Fehler. Luca stand nahe hinter seinem Rücken.

"Du bekommst sechs. Veela. Zähl mit"

"Ja Herr", sagte die Veela mit zittriger Stimme. Luca entfernte sich einen Schritt und plötzlich spürte Draco ein unglaublich schmerzhaftes Ziehen fast parallel der Wirbelsäule und über den ganzen Rücken, doch er gab keinen Laut von sich, außer dem angewiesenen ‚Eins, Herr'.

Draco spürte, wie Luca mit zwei Fingern über die fast betäubte, aber doch pochende Stelle fuhr. Beim zweiten Schlag zuckte Draco zusammen und stieß Ruckartig die Luft aus.

"Zwei, Herr" Dem Blonden kamen Tränen, die unaufhaltsam über seine blassen Wangen rannen.

ZACK!

"Drei, Herr" Er konnte fühlen, wie die Tränen von seinem Kinn tropften.

ZACK!

"Vier, Herr" Draco konnte ein Wimmern nicht mehr unterdrücken.

ZACK!

"Fünf, Herr" Luca strich dem Blonden sanft über den geschundenen Rücken und sah, wie der Blonde schluchzte. Noch einmal holte er aus und

ZACK!

"Sechs, Herr", winselte der Blonde.

Draco entspannte sich ein wenig und Luca ließ schnell das Seil verschwinden, welches er Draco eben über den Rücken gezogen hatte.

Luca sah auf den hübschen Blonden, der noch immer über das Pult gebeugt da stand und den Kopf hängen ließ. Seine Hände waren noch immer flach auf der Tischplatte. Auf seinem Rücken zogen sich starke Rötungen. Mit leichtem Entsetzen bemerkte Luca, dass ihm das sehr gut gefiel, doch jetzt musste er sich erstmal um seine hübsche Veela kümmern, die still vor sich hin weinte.

Lautlos trat er von hinten an den Blonden ran und umarmte ihn zärtlich.

"Das hast du gut gemacht, meine kleine Veela", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige dem Blonden ins Ohr und zog ihn in eine aufrechte Position und zum Bett. Dort sass der Schwarzhaarige ab und zog Draco auf seinen Schoß. Immer darauf bedacht, ihm nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Lautlos weinend kuschelte Draco sich an seinen Herrn und ließ sich von ihm trösten. Fest vergrub er seine Finger in Lucas T-Shirt.

"Es tut mir so leid, Herr", schniefte Draco und war dann wieder still.

"Shsht, ist ja gut", murmelte Luca und schob dann Draco an der Schulter leicht von ihm weg. Er küsste die Veela auf die Stirn, dann ging er mit dem Mund nah an Dracos und gab ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss. Mit den Fingerspitzen folgte er den Striemen auf dem Rücken, die ganz warm waren.

„Alles okay, meine schöne Veela?" Der Angesprochene nickte nur gegen Lucas Brust. Eigentlich hätte Luca ihn zurechtweisen müssen, aber er beließ es dabei.

Als Draco nach ein paar Minuten immer noch nicht aufstehen wollte, hob Luca ihn einfach auf seine starken Arme und trug ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo er den Kopf des Blonden auf seinen Schoss bettete. Die Veela fing an zu schnurren, schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und lief knallrot an.

"Tut mir leid! Das... das wollte ich nicht, Herr!" Luca hingegen lachte nur und kraulte die Veela am Nacken.

Draco versuchte die Geräusche zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Schließlich ließ er es einfach zu.

"Da habe ich mir wohl eine Schmusekatze aufgegabelt, was?", lachte Luca.

"Ja Herr" Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte und legte eine Hand auf Dracos vom Schnurren vibrierender Brustkorb.

Per Zufall sah Luca einige Zeit später auf seine Muggel-Armbanduhr und hielt mit dem Kraulen inne.

"Wir haben halb zwei, falls dich das interessiert", meinte Luca und Draco setzte sich aufrecht hin, sodass Luca aufstehen konnte.

"Willst du laufen, oder soll ich dich tragen?"

„Tragen, Herr, bitte", murmelte Draco errötend.

"Aber alles doch, Prinzesschen", grinste Luca und hob Draco wieder auf die Arme. Der Blonde legte vertrauensvoll seinen Kopf an Lucas Schulter und die Arme um seinen Hals.

Luca legte Draco in dessen Zimmer auf das Bett.

"Kommst du nachher rüber?"

"Ja Herr" Luca grinste und wollte schon das Zimmer verlassen, als Draco ganz leise etwas fragte.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Luca freundlich und drehte sich zu seiner Veela um.

Die zog den Kopf ein.

"Was... darf ich etwas anziehen, Herr?", fragte der Blonde leise.

"Schlafhosen und ein T-Shirt, wenn du magst"

"Ja Herr" Luca verließ das Zimmer und ging hinüber in sein Badezimmer, wo er sich unter die Dusche stellte.

Draco im anderen Zimmer tat dasselbe, doch er zuckte heftig zusammen, als das heisse Wasser über seinen geschundenen Rücken lief. Es brannte höllisch. Schnell wusch er sich die Haare und den Körper und stieg dann wieder aus der Dusche, um sich abzutrocknen und anzuziehen, doch das T-Shirt ließ er sein.

Oben ohne kam er dann im Zimmer seines Herrn an und sah zu Boden.

"Komm her" Draco nahm die drei Schritte noch und legte sich dann ziemlich steif ins Bett.

"Komm schon, Draco, sonst warst du auch nicht berührungsempfindlich!", lachte Luca und zog die Veela dann einfach an seine nackte Brust. Die Veela fing wieder an zu schnurren.

Luca fiel plötzlich einer der Striemen auf Dracos Schulter auf und zog sie mit zwei Fingern sanft nach.

"Tut es noch weh?"

"Nein, Herr. Nur vorhin beim Duschen", murmelte Draco und schnurrte während dessen weiter.

"Okay. Schlaf gut"

"Gleichfalls"


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen Luca wieder als erster wach und bemerkte, dass Draco, genauso wie gestern, auf seiner Brust lag, doch diesmal hielt der Schwarzhaarige ihn fest umschlungen. Lächelnd fuhr er der Veela über die Haare und verhielt sich dann wieder still. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen und stellte sich schlafend.

Nach einer ganzen Weile bewegte sich Draco plötzlich. Der Blonde versuchte sich aus der Umarmung seines Herrn zu entwinden, doch plötzlich hielt Draco erschrocken inne, als er eine kühle, ruhige Stimme hörte.

"Was gedenkst du da zu tun, Draco?", fragte Luca, ganz nach Snape-Manier.

"V-verzeiht mir, Herr, i-ich wollte euch n-nicht wecken"

"Du hast mich nicht geweckt. Ich bin schon eine ganze Weile wach. Die Frage ist nur, warum du jetzt weg willst?"

Sanft drückte Luca Dracos Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und streichelte ihm dann durch die Haare.

"Schlaf noch ein wenig, es ist erst... elf", grinste Luca nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Ja Herr"

Keine drei Minuten später schlief der Blonde wieder und Luca verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Eigentlich ging ihm das viel zu schnell; Vorgestern hatte erfahren, dass Severus Snape und nicht James Potter sein leiblicher Vater war, dass er der Herr einer Veela war, dass Draco Malfoy seine Veela war… Auf die andere Seite, warum nicht?

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde weckte Luca Draco auf.

„Herr? Kann ich euch dienen?"

„Dienen nicht, aber du solltest dich anziehen gehen. In einer Stunde kommen meine Freunde"

„Natürlich, Herr" Draco verbeugte sich kurz und huschte dann in seinen Raum, um drei Viertelstunden später wieder perfekt gestylt in Lucas Zimmertür aufzutauchen. Luca band sich gerade die Haare zusammen, nachdem er ziemlich lange damit verbracht hatte, sie zu sortieren, doch dann drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige zu der Veela um.

„Ich sehe echt aus wie Severus, nicht wahr?", fragte Luca, bevor er grinste.

„Ja Herr", meinte Draco, eher fragend.

"Lass uns Ron und ´Mine erschrecken. Na ja, eher Ron, aber…" Mit diesen Worten zog der Snape sein Haargummi wieder aus der langen Mähne.

„Okay, du wirst kurz oben bleiben, bis ich dir erlaube runter zu kommen, okay?"

„Natürlich, Herr"

Kurz danach hörte man durchs ganze Manor ein zweimaliges Rauschen.

„Harry?!"

Luca grinste Draco noch einmal zu und trat dann aus seinem Zimmer zum oberen Ende der Treppe. Mit wehenden Roben eilte der ehemalige Potter die Treppe runter.

„Mr Weasley, Ms Granger. Was für eine Freude sie zu sehen", schnarrte Luca in seiner besten Imitation seines Vaters Stimme. Ron fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Professor Snape!?", quikte Ron. Hermine, die nun hinter Ron stand grinste breit und musste sich das Lachen unterdrücken.

„Gut erkannt, Weasley"

„Wo ist Luca? Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht!? Ich schwöre, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht dann…!", rief Ron wütend und zog seinen Zauberstab. Jetzt konnte sich Hermine nicht mehr zurückhalten und giggelte los. Schließlich lachte sie so fest, dass die Tränen liefen. Luca versuchte das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm nicht so ganz. Ron entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge.

„H-Luca?!"

„Es freut mich, dass du dich so um mich sorgst, aber es ist nicht nötig", schmunzelte der ehemalige Potter.

„Jetzt ehrlich Alter! Du siehst aus wie Snape!"

„Ich bin ja auch Snape"

„Ja, aber…", murmelte Ron, während er seinen Blick über seinen Besten Freund gleiten ließ.

„Harry, wo hast du eigentlich Malfoy gelassen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll oben bleiben, bis ich ihn rufe", antwortete Luca schulterzuckend.

„Du… was!?", fragte Hermine empört, „Das ist ein Mensch, Harry! Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach so rumkommandieren!"

„Wetten wir, dass ich es kann? Und nein, er ist eine Veela, kein Mensch", meinte Luca herausfordernd.

„Sind Veelas nicht auch Menschen?", fragte Ron wirklich interessiert.

„Nicht wirklich" Dann drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige zur Treppe um.

„Komm her, Draco", rief er und keine drei Sekunden erschien die blonde Veela zuoberst an der Treppe. Mit schnellen, eleganten Schritten begab sich der Malfoy an Lucas Seite und verneigte sich vor ihm. Er kam nicht hoch, bis Luca ihm sein okay gab.

„…Hi Malfoy", meinte Hermine. Draco sah fragend zu Luca, der nur nickte.

„Hallo Granger"

„Frettchen", nickte Ron belustigt.

„Weasley"

„Ron, das ist unfair. Benimm dich", wies Hermine ihren Freund zurecht.

„Ja, Mama", grummelte der Rothaarige.

„Also Leute. Entweder besuchen wir Severus, aber das ist vermutlich weniger in eurem Sinne, oder wir gehen nach London, um uns einen schönen Tag zu machen", schlug Luca vor.

„Ich will Snape nicht jetzt schon wieder sehen. Nach den Sommerferien reicht mir völlig. Nichts für ungut, Alter" Luca nickte grinsend.

„Na gut. London. Kommst du auch mit, Draco?"

„Wenn ihr meine Anwesenheit wünscht, Herr", sagte Draco. Seine Stimme war, trotz der Situation, fest und fast schon ein bisschen überheblich. Zumindest für Hermine und Ron.

„Würde ich fragen, wenn nicht?"

„Nein Herr. Verzeiht" Luca nickte nachsichtig.

„Wie wäre es mit Florians Eissalon?" Als Hermine ihre Zustimmung aussprach, bedeutete Luca seiner Veela zuerst zu Flooen.

„Herr… ich kann nicht alleine flooen", murmelte der Blonde und Luca schlug sich mental auf die Stirn.

„Ja, stimmt. Komm her" Draco trat auf seinen Herrn, der vor dem Kamin stand, zu und erschrak ein wenig, als der ihn einfach mit zog.

Die vier mehr-oder-weniger-Freunde machten sich einen schönen Tag in London. Sogar in Muggellondon waren sie kurz.

Um circa vier Uhr nachmittags kamen sie wieder nach Blackmanor zurück und setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer. Ron und Hermine auf einem, Draco und Luca auf dem anderen Sofa.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich mit Hogwarts?", fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Ich denke, das müssen wir noch genauer ansehen. Wir werden sicher eine Lösung finden", meinte der junge Snape zuversichtlich und lächelte Draco an.

„Ach ja. Darf ich jetzt endlich wissen, warum man eine Veela nicht als Mensch einstufen kann?", quengelte Ron, wie schon den ganzen Nachmittag.

„Schau in einem Buch nach der Anatomie, okay?", meinte Hermine augenverdrehend.

„Yeah. Das ist wirklich eine coole Sache", grinste Luca. Draco lief knallrot an.

„Herr, bitte… ich…", murmelte die Veela.

„Schon okay, Draco, ich rede nicht weiter", lächelte der ehemalige Potter beruhigend.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen verabschiedeten sich Ron und Hermine von Luca und Draco, obwohl Luca ihm angeboten hatte in Black Manor Abend zu Essen. Stattdessen trug der Schwarzhaarige den Hauselfen auf, ein Abendessen für zwei zu machen.

Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich in das kleinste Wohnzimmer des Manors. Luca ließ seinen Blick, wie so oft, über Draco schweifen. Er nahm jeden Zentimeter des Blonden unter die Lupe, sodass dieser sich schnell unwohl fühlte.

„Herr? Kann ich etwas für euch tun?" Luca grinste.

„Ja, du könntest die Eule reinlassen, die gerade vor dem Fenster gelandet ist"

„Gerne Herr" Draco sprang auf und öffnete das riesige Fenster, um die Eule von seinem besten Freund reinzulassen.

„Herr, es ist von Blaise"

„Er ist in Ordnung", sagte Luca und gab Draco den gelesenen Brief zurück.

„Natürlich, ich danke euch, Herr", meinte die Veela und las den Brief selbst.

- Ciao!

Hast du einen netten Herrn? (Ich nehme mal an, dass ja, sonst hättest du mir wohl nicht zurück schreiben können)

Die Eule, die mir den Brief gesendet hat, ist doch die von Professor Snape? Er ist aber nicht den Herr, oder doch?

Wenn du nicht darfst, dann sag besser nichts dazu, ich will schließlich nicht, dass du in Schwierigkeiten gerätst!

Ich und Milly freuen uns, von dir zu hören/sehen!

Dein Blaise & deine Milly

PS: Darfst du eigentlich wieder nach Hogwarts? -

„Hast du eigentlich eine eigene Eule?", fragte Luca, nachdem Draco den Brief abgelegt hatte.

„Nein Herr" Luca grinste und stand auf.

„Warte hier und komm mir nicht nach" Mit diesen Worten flitzte Luca aus dem Zimmer und kam ein paar Minuten später wieder. Seine Hände hatte er zu einem kleinen Käfig geformt.

„Du hast doch diese kleine Eule so gemocht"

„Ja Herr, ich fand sie sehr süß"

„Okay, das ist noch besser. Du brauchst eine Eule. Hier" Luca öffnete seine Hand und zum Vorschein kam die kleine Eule, die Draco aufgeregt anfiepte.

„Herr, ich -…"

„Ich dachte, du kannst sie benutzen um Blaise zu schreiben. Ich vertraue dir, dass du mir jeden Brief den du schreibst, zeigst. Und du wirst mir jeden Brief zeigen, der von jemand anderem kommt, klar?"

Der Blonde strahlte Luca an, als die kleine Eule von Lucas Hand zu Dracos Schulter flog.

„Ich... Herr, das habe ich doch gar nicht verdient! Ich danke euch vielmals!", meinte der Blonde perplex.

„Oh-Oh! Höre ich da Widerspruch?", fragte Luca belustigt.

„Verzeiht, Herr"

„Das war keine Verwarnung, Draco", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige, „ich will dich nicht von der Außenwelt abschneiden"

„Danke Herr", strahlte der Blonde und streichelte die Eule, die sich fest in seine Haare schmiegte.„Sie hat übrigens noch keinen Namen. Wie willst du sie nennen?" „Ist Lacrima in Ordnung, Herr?", fragte Draco wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Natürlich, aber weißt du, was das heißt?"

„Ja Herr. Es bedeutet Träne auf lateinisch, Herr"

„Hast du einen Grund zum Weinen, Draco?"

„N-Nein Herr, i-ich finde e-es ein sch-schöner Name", stotterte die Veela.

„Keine Sorge, es ist okay. Ich wollte mit dir noch über… die Zukunft sprechen"

„Wie ihr wünscht, Herr"

„Okay. Ich will keine ungebildete Veela, Klar?"

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Herr"

„Echt nicht? Es ist ganz einfach; Du kommst mit mir wieder nach Hogwarts zurück"

„Herr, ich-…"

„Das ist ein Befehl, Draco", fuhr Luca seiner Veela über den Mund. Der Blonde senkte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts mehr.

„Herr?", fragte Draco ganz leise. So, als ob er nicht wusste, ob er wirklich fragen sollte.

„Frag"

„Werdet ihr euch an mich binden, Herr?"

„Ja, aber erstmal auf Veelaart"

„Ihr… ihr wollt, dass ich…?"

„Ja, Draco. Ich will, dass du die Schriften um dein Handgelenk von mir annimmst" Draco traten Tränen in die Augen, gab aber ein ‚Ja, Herr' zurück.

Luca bemerkte sehr wohl, dass es dem Blonden überhaupt nicht gefiel, die Tattoos anzunehmen, die ihn als Lucas Besitz, eine Veela ohne jegliche Rechte, auszeichneten.

„Wann wird das sein, Herr?", fragte die Veela mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Morgen, übermorgen, oder in drei Tagen", überlegte Luca laut, „du musst ja gebunden sein, wenn du dich wandelst"

„Ja Herr", resignierte Draco.

„Da du ja so extrem begeistert bist, sollten wir das Thema ruhen lassen, nicht?"

„Wenn ihr wünscht, Herr"

„Okay. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Kommst du auch?"

„Ja Herr"

Kurz darauf lagen die beiden in Lucas großem Bett und schliefen.


	4. Chapter 4

„Du weißt, wie es abläuft?", fragte Luca zwei Tage nach der Diskussion am späten Nachmittag.

„Ja Herr. Zuerst sprecht ihr, dann ich"

„Genau. Ut de me et pro me Dominus. Audite vocem meam:. Omnia mihi. Et ne ergo dimittas eis. Sume arma tua, Domin (Nimm mich als deinen Herrn an und diene mir. Gehorche mir. Tu alles für mich. Wehre dich nicht. Nimm deinen Herrn an)" Rythmisch zu seinen Worten bewegte Luca seinen Zauberstab über Dracos Kopf und Schultern.

„Et assumam vos mihi in Domino. Et obediet vobis. Et serviemus tibi. Amen dico vobis ante. Tibi ego numquam defendere. Exaltabo te, anima mea. Et assumam vos mihi in Domino (Ich nehme euch als meinen Herrn an. Ich werde euch gehorchen. Ich werde euch dienen. Ich werde mich nie gegen euch wehren. Ich werde euch mit meinem Leben beschützen. Ich nehme euch als meinen Herrn an)"

Nach diesen Worten fiel die Veela in die Knie und sah zu Boden. Leicht zitterte das Geschöpf des Lichts.

„Zeig mir deine Arme", befahl Luca und die Veela streckte ihrem Herrn beide Arme entgegen.

„Gut. Es hat funktioniert", bemerkte Luca. Draco versuchte seine Hände wegzuziehen, doch Luca hielt ihn fest.

„Habe ich gesagt, du sollst dich losreissen?"

„Nein Herr, verzeiht", murmelte Draco und hielt still, als Luca die magischen Tattoos nachzog.

„Ist alles okay mit dir?", wollte Luca mit sanfter Stimme wissen. Er ließ sich selbst neben seiner Veela nieder und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Ja Herr. Alles in Ordnung", krächzte Draco mit heiserer Stimme.

„Weißt du, was jetzt auf dich zukommt?"

„Nein Herr. Nicht alles", murmelte Draco, den Blick noch immer nach unten gerichtet.

„Ich werde es dir erklären. Setzen wir uns auf die Couch? Da ist es gemütlicher" Ohne Worte stand Draco auf und schlich zum Sofa, auf welches Luca deutete.

„Also. Was weisst du schon darüber, was nach der Bindung passiert?"

„Ich sterbe nicht bei der Wandlung und ich muss immer, oder zumindest am Anfang, in eurer Nähe bleiben, Herr"

„Ja. Weisst du wie nahe?"

„50 Meter oder im selben Gebäude, Herr" Luca nickte.

„Sonst passiert was?"

„Ich werde an den Armen zurückgezogen, Herr"

„Genau. Des Weiteren; Weißt du, was mit dir passiert, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst?"

„Ich muss bestraft werden, Herr"

„Sehr gut. Nach deiner Umwandlung übermorgen werden wir dieses Gespräch fortführen"

„Wie ihr wünscht, Herr"

Draco starrte auf seine Hände und las die dunkelgrünen Schriften, die sich nun um seine Handgelenke zogen.

Solus ego et tibi ministrare magister (Euch allein gehöre und diene ich, Master)

Und

Et ego vivo propter bonitatem tuam et ego non sum (Ich lebe von eurer Güte. Ich habe keine Rechte)

Ganz fein zog Draco mit einem Finger die Schriften nach. Irgend auf eine Art war er ja stolz auf das erste aber nicht auf das zweite. Natürlich, ihm war schon sein ganzes Leben lang klar, dass er niemals Rechte haben würde, aber es so auf den Arm tätowiert zu bekommen, war dann nochmals was anderes.

Sie sassen lange auf der Couch; Luca las das Buch, welches er kürzlich gekauft hatte und Draco ein Tränkebuch. Allerdings dachte der Blonde so sehr über seine Zukunft nach, dass er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Sein Herr hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn erziehen würde… Was würde ihn erwarten? Die Schläge, die er vor drei Tagen gefasst hatte, waren nicht so schlimm gewesen, also was würde Luca tun? Ihn doch nicht etwa…?! Nein! Oder doch? Er hoffte das nicht. Plötzlich holte ihn ein Klopfen aus den Gedanken.

„Machst du das Fenster auf, Draco?", bat Luca und wandte sich wieder seiner Lektüre zu. Gedankenverloren öffnete Draco das Fenster und nahm der Eule den Brief ab. Kommentarlos streckte Draco den Brief zu Luca.

„Ich werde ihn nachher lesen", sagte Luca und las in seinem Buch weiter.

Planlos setzte Draco sich wieder zurück und starrte in das kleine Feuer, welches im Kamin vor sich her brutzelte. Schließlich beschwor der Blonde Pergament und Feder, um Blaise und auch Milly zu schreiben.

- Hey zusammen!

Ja, ich habe einen netten Herrn. Wenn es nicht so wäre, würde ich es hier nicht schreiben, denn er liest alle Briefe. Ja, das war die Eule meines Patenonkels, aber er ist nicht mein Herr. Die Eule, die euch diesmal den Brief gebracht hat ist meine und heißt Lacrima.

Ich und mein Herr haben uns heute gebunden, falls es euch interessiert…

In Hogwarts werde ich wieder sein, allerdings weiß ich nicht, unter welchen Bedingungen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal?

Habt ihr eigentlich schon einen Job in Aussicht?

Dray -

Draco ließ die Feder und die Tinte wieder verschwinden und legte den Brief zu dem anderen, als plötzlich leises Gezischel von Luca ertönte. Seine Augen glitten über die Buchseiten und er schien laut zu lesen, allerdings war das ganz sicher kein Englisch. Verwirrt starrte Draco seinen Herrn an und versuchte aus dem schlau zu werden. Als der Blonde allerdings bemerkte, dass er starrte, senkte er schnell den Blick in sein Buch.

Nach einer geraumen Weile streckte sich Luca und nahm die beiden Briefe an sich. Zuerst las er den, der seine Veela eben erst geschrieben hatte.

„Draco, du kannst den Brief an deine Freunde abschicken. Gib ihnen aber keine weitere Details, klar?"

„Natürlich, Herr, ich danke euch" Draco rief nach Lacrima, die sofort durch das offene Fester hinein sauste.

„Bring das zu Blaise Zabini und Millicent Bullstrode", sagte er sanft. Die winzige Eule schüttelte ihr Gefieder und nahm Dracos Brief in den Schnabel, mit dem sie sofort abflog.

Mittlerweile hatte Luca den anderen Brief gelesen.

- Hallo mein Dracy-Spatzi!

Milly und Blaise haben angelogen! Sie sagten, du würdest bei deinem Lebensgefährten wohnen und sie wüssten nicht, ob du wieder nach Hogwarts kommst, aber wir sind doch verlobt! Bei mir bist du nicht, was du sicher sehr bedauerst, aber ich kann ja morgen zu dir kommen, damit wir mal wieder es machen können, nicht wahr? Und du wirst ja sicher deinen Vater darum bitten, uns zweien in Hogwarts ein eigenes Zimmer zu geben. Du vermisst mich sicher schrecklich! Och, ich wünschte, ich könnte dich jetzt trösten… Schreib mir doch einfach, wohin ich flooen muss und ich komme so schnell wie möglich zu dir!

Sei nicht traurig, deine geliebte Pansy -

„Darf ich vorlesen? Danke", meinte Luca und las den ganzen Brief nochmals laut.

„H-Herr, i-ich…"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin nicht verlobt! Das heißt… der dunkle Lord hat möglichst viele Todesserkinder miteinander verlobt, a-aber ich bin nur euch treu, Herr, wirklich! Ich will sie nicht heiraten! I-ich mag sie nicht mal!", verteidigte sich Draco panisch.

„Aber das andere würde mich mehr interessieren, denn ich lasse dich so oder so nicht heiraten. Was meinte sie mit es?", fragte Luca streng.

„Herr, ich weiss es nicht", sagte Draco mit fester Stimme. Sie beide wussten, dass Draco Luca gerade ins Gesicht log.

„DRACO!", rief Luca ziemlich wütend, „du brauchst wohl eine Erinnerung an Regel eins? Du hast mich gerade eiskalt angelogen!"

„Nein Herr, ich brauche keine Erinnerung", murmelte Draco. Luca stand ruckartig auf und baute sich vor Draco auf.

„Wagst du es jetzt ernsthaft, mir auch noch zu widersprechen?!", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige. Egal was Draco jetzt sagen würde. Es wäre das falsche, also schwieg er, doch das machte Luca nur noch wütender.

„DU HAST GERADE DREI REGELN INNERHALB VON EINER MINUTE GEBROCHEN, VERDAMMT! Ich sollte dich knebeln, prügeln, verhexen und weiß nicht was noch!" während Luca den ersten Teil schrie, sagte er den zweiten mit einer tödlichen Ruhe, so wie es sein Vater zu tun pflegte.

Die arme Veela fing heftig an zu zittern und einige Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg zum Kinn des Blonden. Angsterfüllt sah die Veela zu ihrem Meister, der sie mit einem tödlichen Blick betrachtete. Die Augen des jungen Snape loderten vor Wut.

„Jetzt bist du in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten, Veela. Geh nach oben, Zieh dich aus. Leg deine Kleider auf dein Bett. Geh in mein Zimmer. Beschwöre ein Seil und leg es mit deinem Zauberstab auf meinen Schreibtisch. Steh mit schulterbreit gespreizten Beinen vor meinem Bett. Blick auf das Bett gerichtet. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Du bist besser fertig damit, wenn ich in meinem Zimmer ankomme, also beeil dich", befahl Luca ruhig, doch Draco wusste, dass er nun die Tracht Prügel seines Lebens bekommen würde.

„Ja Herr", flüsterte der Blonde noch, um seinen Herrn nicht weiter zu verärgern und eilte dann lautlos die Treppe hoch. Luca wartete ganz genau drei Minuten, bevor er Draco nachging. Zuerst betrat der junge Snape Dracos Zimmer und sah, dass die Kleider, wie befohlen, auf dem Bett lagen. Dann wechselte der Schwarzhaarige das Zimmer und sah, wie seine Veela genauso wie er befohlen hatte, vor dem Bett stand. So wie Merlin ihn erschuf. Das einzige, was der Blonde noch trug, waren die Veelatattoos um die Arme.

Luca lehnte sich an die Wand hinter Draco und betrachtete ihn genau. Die schönen, platinblonden Haare, der schmale Rücken, der kleine, runde Po, die langen, schlanken Beine… Dann lief der Schwarzhaarige langsam um die Veela herum und betrachtete sie auch von vorne. Das hübsche, feine Gesicht, welches von ein paar Strähnen verdeckt wurde, Die grauen Augen, aus denen pausenlos Tränen flossen, der fein geschwungene Mund, die blasse, leicht muskulöse Brust, der schlanke Bauch, die Männlichkeit ohne jegliches Haar, dann wieder die wohl geformten Beine…

Die Veela zitterte furchtbar während der ganzen Observierung. Nach einigen Minuten spürte der Blonde etwas Kühles um seinen Hals. Luca stand hinter ihm, und so wagte es Draco, hinunter zu schielen, doch er erkannte nichts.

„Es ist ein Lederhalsband, Veela", sagte Luca kühl und plötzlich spürte Draco den nun bekannten Schmerz auf seinem Rücken und zuckte zusammen.

Luca hatte ihm nicht gesagt, wie viele Male er zuschlagen würde, aber Draco hütete sich davor, es zu fragen und ließ die Schläge am Anfang still, dann wimmernd über sich ergehen. Beim 28. Schlag allerdings fing der Blonde an zu betteln.

„Bitte Herr, hö-… hört auf! Ich habe ver-… verstanden! Bitte, e-… es tut mir leid!" Doch Luca hörte nicht auf.

„Herr! Bitt-… bitte!"

Schließlich konnte sich der Blonde nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und sank in die Knie.

„Bitte, Herr. Ich tue alles!" Luca holte noch fünfmal aus, was zu fünf Schreien führte, dann rollte er das Seil zusammen, verkleinerte es und legte es in eines der winzigen Zaubertrank-Kesselchen, welche an den Bettpfosten hingen. Das Halsband des weinenden Blonden nahm Luca nicht ab.

Eigentlich hätte Draco seinen Herrn für diese Schläge gerne gehasst, doch er konnte nicht. Er liebte ihn doch…

Mit noch immer hinter dem Schädel verschränkten Armen kniete Draco nun vor seinem Herrn am Boden, den Kopf erschöpft auf die Bettkante gelehnt. Sein Rücken, sein Po und seine Oberschenkel brannten höllisch und er glaubte sogar ein Blutrinnsal über seinem linken Schulterblatt zu spüren.

„Wunderschön", hörte er Luca sagen.

'Für dich vielleicht', dachte Draco, sagte es aber nicht laut. Er weinte nur lautlos. Er wusste, dass er Schläge verdient hatte, aber 40 waren eindeutig zu viele. Mitten in seinen Gedanken hörte Draco sich selber fauchen; Luca hatte ihm über den Rücken, und somit auch über die Striemen gestrichen.

„Du solltest mich nicht anfauchen, Veela", schnarrte Luca und wandte sich dann um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Luca hatte nichts zu tun. Er wollte seine Veela testen. Testen auf ihre Disziplin.

Als der junge Snape nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde sein Zimmer wieder betrat, kauerte der Blonde noch immer vor dem Bett. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Nimm die Arme wieder runter", befahl Luca. So schnell, wie man nicht gucken konnte, hatte Draco seine Hände gesenkt und rieb sie aneinander, um den Blutkreislauf anzuregen.

„Geh in dein Zimmer und wasch dich, dann kommst du wieder her", wies Luca an und wandte sich dann selbst dem Schrank zu, wo er seine Schlafhosen herauskramte und sich dann umzog. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er noch wie sich Draco aus dem Zimmer schleppte.

DRACO POV

„Geh in dein Zimmer und wasch dich, dann kommst du wieder her", hörte Draco wie durch Wolken, doch er gehorchte. Auf eine Wiederholung war er nämlich nicht scharf. Mühsam kämpfte er sich auf die Beine und schlich aus dem Zimmer seines Herrn. Als er in den Spiegel in seinem Badezimmer sah, untersuchte er erstmal das Halsband, welches Luca noch immer nicht abgenommen hatte.

Das Ding bestand aus schwarzem Leder. So gesehen hatte es erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hundehalsband, doch es sah… exotischer aus. Versuchsweise rüttelte der Blonde an der Schnalle in seinem Nacken, doch die war, wie es schien, mit Magie verschlossen. Ganz toll. Seufzend wusch er sich und sah dabei, dass er wenigstens nirgends blutete, doch der ganze Rücken, das Po, die Oberschenkel und die Oberarme waren feuerrot.

'Draco braucht ziemlich lange', dachte Luca für sich, als er schon im Bett lag, doch er hatte nicht vor, seine Veela dann zurückzuweisen. Nur drei Sekunden später tauchte Draco im Türrahmen auf und lief mit gesenktem Kopf zu Lucas Bett. Er war noch immer nackt, denn Luca hatte ihm ja nicht befohlen, etwas anzuziehen und scheinbar hatte er jetzt endlich mal was richtig gemacht. Luca hob die Decke hoch, sodass Draco darunter schlüpfen konnte.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt noch, was ich wissen wollte?", fragte Luca plötzlich.

„Ja Herr", schniefte das Wesen des Lichts, „s-sie… ich… wir haben… als wir etwa 16 waren, waren wir ungefähr ein Jahr zusammen und da haben wir eben…", stotterte Draco. Er hoffte, Luca würde ihm helfen, doch der blieb stumm.

„Wir… waren zusammen im Bett"

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich Jungfrau sein?"

„Bin ich auch noch, Herr! Wirklich! Ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen, bitte glaubt mir das! Ich habe sie nur berührt, sie mich nicht, ich schwöre, mich hat da noch keiner angefasst!"

„Du weisst, dass das schon zu viel gewesen sein könnte?"

„Ja Herr, ich weiss"

„Ach. Und da wußtest du es noch nicht?", fragte Luca sarkastisch.

„Doch Herr, bitte, bitte verzeiht mir!" Die arme Veela war wirklich verängstigt und fing heftig an zu zittern.

„Schlaf jetzt, Draco", murmelte Luca, doch die Veela zitterte noch eine viertel Stunde weiter, bis sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigen konnte.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Luca aufwachte, spürte er wie Dracos Kopf auf seiner Brust lag. Das war schon beinahe Gewohnheit. Ganz vorsichtig entwand sich Luca Draco und ging sich ins Badezimmer fertig machen. Eine halbe Stunde später schlief die Veela noch immer. Sie sah so entspannt aus mit dem halb offenen Mund. Lächelnd setzte Luca sich auf die Bettkante und beugte sich über seine Veela um sie zu küssen. Er legte sanft seine Lippen auf die des Blonden und leckte mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe. Die Veela riss die Augen auf, entspannte sich aber gleich wieder.

„Morgen, Draco", lächelte Luca.

„Guten Morgen, Herr", murmelte die Veela zurück.

„Kehr dich mal auf den Bauch" Schon fing die Veela wieder an zu zittern, doch sie gehorchte. Vielleicht könnte sie ja so ihre Strafe verringern? Doch nein, Luca wollte sie gar nicht bestrafen sondern… ja was eigentlich? Draco spürte eine Zauberstabspitze an seiner Wirbelsäule, dann wurde es kurz warm und schon war der Schmerz weg, der ihn die ganze Nacht geplagt hatte. Erleichtert atmete der Blonde aus.

„Ich danke euch, Herr", murmelte Draco.

„Geh dich fertig machen und anziehen", antwortete Luca nur. Mit hängendem Kopf verließ die Veela das Zimmer und ging ihrem Befehl nach, um zehn Minuten später wieder in der Tür aufzutauchen.

„Was hättest du gerne zum Frühstück?", fragte der junge Snape geschäftig.

„Das wie gestern, Herr"

Während des Morgenessens schwiegen sie und genossen die Kochkünste der Hauselfen. Zumindest bis Dracos kleine Eule fast in den Brotkorb flog.

„Hallo Lacrima, guten Flug gehabt?", lächelte die Veela. Zu Lucas und Dracos grosser Überraschung nickte die Eule und streckte ihm dann den Brief hin, den sie im Schnabel hielt.

„Sei doch so nett und bringe den gleich meinem Herrn, hm?" Die Eule sah ihn verwirrt an und legte den Brief einfach auf Dracos Teller, also gab Draco Luca den Brief selber.

- Hey Dray!

Wir freuen uns wirklich für dich! Die Wandlung ist doch morgen, oder? Klar ist sie morgen. Das hast du uns ja gesagt! Dass Professor Snape nicht dein Herr ist, beruhigt mich irgendwie, ich meine, er ist schon nett, aber er könnte ja glatt dein Vater sein!

Übrigens ist deine Eule ´sowas von süüüüüüüüüüß´, wie Milly sagt (quietscht).

JA, uns interessiert, dass du dich gebunden hast!

Wie willst du uns in Hogwarts eigentlich aus dem Weg gehen, ich meine das Schloss ist ja schon riesig und so, aber so riesig? Wir sehen uns sicher!

Ich will Auror werden und Milly irgendwas mit Kleidern, so ein Muggelberuf…

Übrigens: Wenn du den Namen deines Herrn verraten würdest, müsste ich nicht immer ´dein Herr´ schreiben!

Dein Blaise & deine Milly -

Zuunterst war noch etwas in einer ordentlichen Handschrift zu erkennen.

- Dieser ´so ein Muggelberuf´ heißt Bekleidungsberater -

Luca lächelte und gab Draco den Brief.

„Bevor du noch fragen musst: Nein, du verrätst meinen Namen nicht. Sie werden es noch früh genug herausfinden"

„Natürlich, Herr, wie ihr wünscht"

„Bist du aufgeregt?", fragte Luca ein paar Stunden später.

„Was meint ihr, Herr?"

„Na die Wandlung!"

„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen, dass ich meinen Charme nicht unter Kontrolle habe"

„Na dafür bin ich ja da, nicht? Ich werde andere schon von dir fernhalten. Ausser vielleicht Severus und deinen Vater und deine Mutter und Blaise und Milly und Ron und Hermine…"

„Ich darf sie sehen, Herr?"

"Nein. Du wirst in Hogwarts… sagen wir mal Freizeit haben. Da kannst du machen, was du willst. Naja, ausser mich verfluchen vielleicht", lächelte Luca, „auch wenn es gestern anders ausgesehen hat, aber ich will dich nicht kaputt machen"

„Herr… ich… ich danke euch", sagte Draco freudig.

„Heute kommen die Hogwartsbriefe. Ich fürchte, wir müssen in die Winkelgasse", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Herr… ich habe kein Geld mehr…", erwiderte der junge Malfoy beschämt

„Das weiss ich, Draco. Du wirst es jetzt von mir bekommen, wenn du es brauchst. Wie es später ist, müssen wir mal noch genauer anschauen", lächelte Luca.

Zwei Stunden später kamen die Schuleulen mit ihren Briefen und die beiden jungen Männer machten sich auf in die Winkelgasse, um erst sechs Stunden später wieder aufzutauchen; es war halb acht. Über Dracos Halsband hatte Luca ein Illusionszauber gesprochen. Warum der Herr das Ding nicht gleich wegnahm, war Draco schleierhaft.

„Hast du deine Hausaufgaben schon gemacht?", fragte Luca plötzlich.

„Nein Herr"

„Okay, ich auch nicht. Können wir ja übermorgen machen"

„Wie ihr wünscht, Herr"

„Wollen wir noch ein wenig nach Hogwarts zu Severus?"

„Wie ihr wünscht, Herr" Luca nickte und warf Floopulver ins Kamin, bevor er sich darüber beugte.

„Spinners End, Severus Snape!"

„SEVERUS!" Keine Antwort.

„PROFESSOR!" Keine Antwort.

„Herr, euer Vater wohnt in den Ferien manchmal auf Malfoy Manor oder in Hogwarts", meldete sich Draco leise.

„Oh" Luca nahm nochmals eine Hand voll Pulver.

„Hogwarts, Severus Snape, Wohnzimmer!"

„SEVERUS!"

„Hallo Luca! Wie geht's?"

„Ganz gut. Was machst du?

„Fernseh glotzen"

„Oh… Können wir zu dir kommen?"

„Du und Draco? Aber sicher doch! Floot einfach hierher" Luca nickte und beendete die Verbindung.

„Komm, Draco" Kaum hatte das Floopulver den Boden des Kamins berührt, standen die beiden auch schon bei Lucas Vater im Wohnzimmer.

„Guten Abend, Jungs"

„Hi Severus!", meinte Luca und nickte seinem Vater zu, Draco hingegen blieb ruhig und mit gesenktem Kopf stehen.

„Komm schon, Draco. Ich habe dir am morgen schon gesagt, dass ich dich nicht von Severus fernhalten werde", sagte Luca freundlich.

„Ja, natürlich Herr", meinte der Blonde und lächelte Severus an.

„Alles klar mit dir, Zwerg?", fragte der Älteste forschend.

„Alles gut, Onkel Sev", lächelte der Blonde.

„Gut, dann kannst du mich ja auch begrüßen, nicht?" Draco sah unsicher zu seinem Herrn und der nickte nur. Schnell lief der Blonde auf seinen Paten zu und umarmte ihn. Severus umarmte zurück.

„Wir hatte Angst um dich, Zwerg", murmelte Severus Draco ins Ohr.

„Tut mir leid, Onkel Sev"

„Du musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen!" Mit diesen Worten ließ Severus Draco wieder los.

„Woher kennt ihr euch eigentlich so gut?", fragte Luca.

„Du wußtest es nicht? Draco ist mein Patenkind!", lächelte Severus.

„Oh, nein, das wusste ich nicht", meinte Luca mit einem Anflug von Melancholie.

„Was ist los?", fragte der ältere Snape fürsorglich.

„Nun ja. Ich vermisse die Person, die du vermutlich am meisten hasst"

„Sirius Black?", fragte Severus sarkastisch, doch Luca nickte.

„Eh… was?! Warum zum Teufel vermisst du Black?!"

„Weil er der herzlichste Mensch war, den ich je gekannt habe", sagte Luca ziemlich bissig. Severus ließ eine Augenbraue in seinem Haaransatz verschwinden.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir vom selben Sirius Black sprechen?"

„Ich rede von meinem Paten, Dracos Onkel zweiten Grades, Bruder von Regulus Black, Cousin von Andy, Narcissa und Mrs Verrückt"

„Wer ist Mrs Verrückt?"

„Bellatrix Lestrange"

„Ich glaube, wir reden vom gleichen Black. Aber wie kannst du ihn mögen, wenn du weißt, dass er Lily und James verraten hat?"

„Er. Hat. Sie. Nicht. Verraten! Pettigrew war es. Er war der Geheimniswahrer und Siri war 12 Jahre lang unschuldig eingesperrt"

„Ich habe eine Idee: Lassen wir das Thema Sirius Black einfach ruhen", meinte der Patenonkel von Draco schließlich.

„Tze"

„Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind"

„Tut mir ja leid, wen ich nicht verstehen kann, wie man Sirius Black hassen kann"

„Du warst ja auch nicht mit ihm in der Schule"

„Leider"

„Hast du eigentlich kein Portrait von ihm?"

„Nein. Er wurde aus seinem Stammbaum gesprengt, weil er nach Gryffindor kam"

„Herr?"

„Mhm?"

„Die Familien Manors der alten Reinblüter haben immer ein Zimmer, in welchem der ganze Stammbaum und die betreffenden Portraits sind da drin. Ich glaube, ich könnte euren Paten auch auftreiben. Vielleicht auch noch Lily… Irgendwie sind die Potters ja auch mit den Blacks verwandt"

„Echt jetzt?!"

„Na ja… ich vermute es"

„Und Remus?"

„Professor Lupin?"

„Ja, der hat Nymphadora Tonks geheiratet. Dieser Zweig wurde aber auch gesprengt, weil Andromeda Black einen Muggel geheiratet hat"

„Dann ist er wahrscheinlich auch da. Es gibt aber noch ein Problem: Wenn ihr die Portraits von dieser Wand dort nehmen wollt, müsst ihr von der betreffenden Familie Lord sein" Luca grinste.

„Lord Black, Lord Potter, Lord Lupin. Reicht das?" In der Reihenfolge, in der er die Namen aufzählte, legte Luca die Ringe auf den Tisch. Draco legte selber noch einen dazu.

„Lord Pettigrew. Er geht morgen sowieso an euch über, Herr", erklärte der Malfoy auf den fragenden Blick hin.

„Na gut, aber Pettigrew wird höchstens in den Kerker wandern", meinte Luca, „warum hast du den überhaupt?"

„Peters Bruder Paul Pettigrew hat ihn mir vererbt, als er gestorben war. Peter hat ihn damals nicht bekommen, weil alle dachten, er sei auf der ´falschen´ Seite. Die Familie Pettigrew ist sowieso ausgestorben, also kommt es gar nicht so darauf an"

„Okay… Lord Rumtreiber also", grinste Luca. Severus verdrehte die Augen, dann nahm er aber seine väterliche Pflicht wieder auf.

„Luca, du lässt Draco doch nach Hogwarts gehen, oder?"

„Ja natürlich"

„Und wie macht ihr das? Ich meine… ihr seid nicht im selben Haus"

„Ich denke, ich werde einfach Minerva bearbeiten, damit sie und in die Kammer des Schreckens lässt"

„Und was wollt ihr da?"

„Wohnen?", grinste Luca.

„DA UNTEN?!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Da… diese Kammer heißt nicht ohne Grund ´die Kammer des Schreckens´!"

„Seit Tom tot ist schon. Und hey, das ist Slytheringebiet, also müsstet ihr euch dort unten super wohl fühlen"

„Aber…"

„Salazar Slytherin hat dort unten auch Privaträume gehabt. Dem Aussehen nach muss er sie mit einem Konservierungszauber belegt haben, also kann man da unten super wohnen und keiner merkt was!", sagte Luca.

„Zeigst du es uns?"

„Klar. Warum nicht", meinte Luca und stand auf, „mitkommen, die Herren" Als die drei auf dem Flur standen, kramte Luca die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seiner grenzenlos grosser Tasche.

„Moooment, junger Mann! Ist das dieses Pergament, das dir Lupin damals abgezogen hat?"

„Wie du siehst", sagte Luca in Gedanken versunken, „hat er mir es wieder gegeben"

„Warum?"

„Weil er nett war. Nein, jetzt im Ernst: dieses Pergament enthält eine Karte, die anzeigt, wer wo im Schloss ist. Wir haben sie gebraucht um… sagen wir mal um dem Nachsitzen und den Slytherins zu entgehen", erklärte Luca, wobei sie beim Klo der maulenden Myrthe ankamen.

+Öffne dich!+, zischte der junge Snape und der Mechanismus öffnete sich, um die drei durchzulassen.

„Und jetzt: Springt!", grinste Luca und zeigte auf den Durchgang.

„Wie bitte?!", fragte Severus. Draco sah mit grossen Augen in die Dunkelheit.

„Leute, jetzt ehrlich!", sagte Luca und sprang einfach.

„Luca!", ertönte es zweistimmig.

„Ja? Kommt runter! Es passiert schon nichts!", schrie Luca nach oben. Als die beiden Herren sich nach drei Minuten immer noch nicht dazu bequemt hatten, runterzuspringen, verdrehte Luca die Augen und nahm die zwei Besen, die da lagen, um herauf zu fliegen und stieg auf einen um den anderen den Slytherins zu bringen.

„Draco, wir fliegen zusammen. Haben wir ja auch schon gemacht", befahl Luca und gab den anderen Besen an seinen Vater weiter. Draco stieg hinter Luca auf den Besen und hielt sich an dem Schwarzhaarigen fest, als sie spiralförmig runter flogen.

„Hattet ihr eine angenehme Reise?", fragte Luca sarkastisch, als sie in der riesigen 800 m² Halle ankamen, doch wurde von Severus unterbrochen.

„Ist das ein Basilisk?!", fragte er beeindruckt.

„Nein. Das ist ein toter Basilisk mit einem Konservierungszauber", korrigierte Luca und ging um das riesen Ding herum.

„Dass der tot ist, darauf wäre ich auch selber gekommen", grummelte Severus und ging näher an das Tier ran.

„Ja. Jedenfalls geht es dahinten zu den Privaträumen", sagte Luca und betrat einer der vielen Gänge.

Severus und Draco liefen ihm zögerlich hinterher.

„Oh! Noch mehr Besuch!", kam es von einem Portrait.

„Ja Salazar. Mein Vater Severus und meine Veela Draco. Severus, Draco, Salazar Slytherin", stellte Luca die Runde vor. Draco fiel der Kiefer auf den Boden, Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sehr erfreut, Lord Slytherin", meinte der ältere dann.

„Lord Slytherin? Man, das hört sich gut an, aber nenn mich doch Salazar oder Sal", lachte das Portrait, „und du auch, Blondchen" Luca grinste.

„Und da sagt man noch, Slytherins seien listig und tückisch", meinte Luca.

„Ach Lucalein, du hast dich sicher verlesen… das hieß sicher lustig und türkisch", grinste Sal. Luca ignorierte den Gründer einfach weg.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier? Nicht dass es mich stören würde, aber…", wollte Sal wissen.

„Die beiden wollten mal die Kammer sehen. Ich habe dir ja schon gesagt, dass ich hier unten wohnen werde. Draco kommt jetzt eben auch mit" Sie (vor allem Luca und Severus) unterhielten sich eine Weile mit dem Portrait.

„Wessen Blut ist das?", fragte Severus, als sie vor dem Basilisken standen. Er guckte ihm in das Maul.

„Meins", antwortete Luca, der sich hinter Draco stellte und ihm die Hände auf die Hüftknochen legte. Draco lehnte sich nach hinten an die starke Brust seines Herrn.

„Na endlich", schnaubte Sev.

„Was ist?"

„Endlich sieht es mal so aus, als ob ihr euch mögen würdet!"

„Hast du jetzt ehrlich darauf gewartet?"

„Jap" Luca schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und legte sein Kinn auf Dracos Kopf. Die Veela fing leise an zu schnurren, was Severus aber hörte. Der grosse Mann sah irritiert auf seinen Patensohn.

„Schnurrst du gerade?"

„Ja… ich kann das einfach nicht unterdrücken"

„Wenn du eine Katze wärst, wäre das ja ein gutes Zeichen, aber so…"

„Bei mir ist es auch ein gutes Zeichen. Ich reagiere auf die Nähe meines Herrn", erklärte Draco lächelnd.

„Aha. Deines Herrn. Das hört sich ja an, als ob… als ob…"

„Als ob ich eine Veela wäre, die ihrem Herrn sehr grossen Respekt bringt? Interessant, das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen", sagte Draco sarkastisch. Luca hinter ihm lachte leise. Draco spürte es an den Vibrationen des Brustkorbes.

„Du bringst mir also sehr grossen Respekt entgegen?", flüsterte Luca Draco ins Ohr.

„Ja Herr, sehr, sehr grossen"

„Gefällt mir", lächelte Luca.

„Luuuuucaaaaa?", fragte Severus. Luca fing an zu lachen, weil sein Vater sich wie ein dreijähriger anhörte.

„Ja, Papiiiii?"

„Darf ich dem Basilisken die Zähne wegnehmen? Biiitteeee!", bettelte der 39 Jährige.

„Mach mit ihm was du willst. Von mir aus kannst du auch die Lebern und alles haben. Den braucht hier keiner mehr"

„Und das Herz?"

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst"

„Und die Knochen?"

„Bei Merlin! Frag doch Voldy! Dem gehörte dieses Vieh schliesslich!"

„Du bist gut Luca. Eine ganze Nation hat Angst den Namen auszusprechen und du verniedlichst ihn! Aber danke. Ich vermute, wenn ich mit dieser Schlange fertig bin, ist nichts mehr davon übrig"

„Meinst du jetzt den Basilisken oder Tommy-Spätzchen?"

„Na den dunklen Lord hast du ja schon auseinander genommen"

„Ich habe Tom nicht getötet!", fauchte Luca plötzlich. Draco zuckte zusammen und fing an zu zittern, sodass Luca ihm sanft über die Hüften strich. Severus zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Tom hat sich selber umgebracht! Er hatte den Elderstab, der eigentlich mir gehörte, gegen mich verwendet. Ich habe nur einen simplen Expelliarmus angewendet"

„Einen simplen Expelliarmus, was? Ich kenne deinen Expelliarmus aus der dritten Klasse! Die sind nicht simpel", widersprach Severus.

„Ja, aber normale Menschen sterben nicht von einem Expelliarmus. Ich bin kein Mörder", verteidigte sich Luca.

„Okay, okay! Was war es das erste Mal?"

„Willst jetzt meine ganze Lifestory wissen, oder was?", wollte der junge Snape augenverdrehend wissen.

„Ja!", rief Severus, der dem Basilisken gerade ein Zahn am rausnehmen war.

„Nein!", meinte Luca.

„Du kannst uns gerne deine Geschichte erzählen, wir sind ganz Ohr", meinte Luca, wissend, dass das eine heikle Stelle seines Vaters war. Der hielt inne.

„Okay, lassen wir das", seufzte der Ältere.

Plötzlich fiel Draco in die Knie und keuchte.


	6. Chapter 6

Plötzlich fiel Draco in die Knie und keuchte.

„Was is-… oh verdammt!", murmelte Luca. Sanft lud er Draco auf seine Arme.

„Was ist mit ihm?!", fragte Severus sehr besorgt.

„Sieh mal auf die Uhr. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, aber er wandelt sich bald. Ich werde per Sals Kamin mit Draco nachhause reisen. Danke, dass wir kommen durften, Severus! Wenn du hier raus willst, musst du ebenfalls das Kamin benutzen", erklärte Luca schnell und umarmte Severus mit einem Arm. Mit dem anderen hielt er Draco fest an seinen Körper gepresst.

„Viel Glück", sagte Severus noch, bevor Luca und Draco in den grünen Flammen verschwanden.

In Blackmanor angekommen, legte Luca Draco auf sein Bett entkleidete ihn vollständig. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass sich Veelas bei ihrer Verwandlung ein wenig veränderten und Luca wollte ja nicht, dass die Kleidung des Blonden ihn strangulierte. Auch das Halsband, welches er persönlich eigentlich sehr mochte, nahm er ab, doch beschloss, es dem Blonden wieder anzulegen. Sehr gestört schien es ihn nämlich nicht zu haben.

Fast zwei Stunden lang passierte nichts. Der Blonde schien friedlich zu schlafen, doch plötzlich fing er an zu wimmern.

„Herr… bitte helfen…", keuchte der Blonde morgens um sieben und krümmte sich. Sein Unterkörper schien sich zu verändern, doch darauf war Luca eigestellt. Der junge Snape, der mittlerweile im Pyjama war, setzte sich zu Draco auf die Bettkante und strich dem Blonden sanft über den nackten Rücken und Po.

„Shsht Draco. Das schaffst du schon", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige beruhigend.

„Bitte… Es tut so weh…", weinte der Blonde verzweifelt.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Luca ruhig.

„Halten… Herr" Luca nahm die Veela ohne zu zögern in die Arme und versuchte so viel Körperkontakt wie möglich herzustellen. Der Blonde beruhigte sich weitestgehend und schien wieder zu schlafen. Auch Luca döste weg und wachte erst wieder richtig auf, als er bemerkte, wie der Blonde das Aussehen zu verändern schien.

Die Haare wurden länger, die Gesichtszüge feiner. Die gesamte Gestalt, aber vor allem die Hüfte, wurde etwas schmaler. Plötzlich warf Draco den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ einen markerschütternden Schrei los. Luca wusste nicht, was dem Blonden solche Probleme bereitete, aber er wusste, dass er ruhig bleiben konnte. Schließlich sackte die Veela zusammen und schien wieder ruhig zu schlafen, doch Luca wusste, dass der Blonde sich noch nicht fertig gewandelt hatte. Mittlerweile war er froh, einige Bücher darüber gelesen zu haben.

Ohne Unterbruch streichelte Luca über Draco mittlerweile schon zerzaustes, Veela-blondes Haar. Nach zwei weiteren Stunden fuhr Draco plötzlich hoch und krümmte sich kniend. Luca strich dem Blonden über den Rücken und drückte ihn dann wieder in eine liegende Position, bevor er seine Hand auf den Bauch des Blonden legte und seine Magie fliessen ließ. Dies schien der Veela wieder den Schmerz zu nehmen.

Eine Menge Minuten später wurde Lucas Neugierde, was sich bei seiner Veela verändert hatte, übermächtig, und er beschloss, dass er das, was ihm gehörte auch anfassen durfte und fuhr mit zwei Fingern zwischen Dracos Beine, um zu tasten.

Männliche Veelas wurden, so hatte er es gelesen, wenn sie erregt waren, feucht, denn der ´Geburtskanal´, wie er in Büchern hieß, sonderte, wie bei einer Frau, ein Sekret aus, damit das Eindringen leichter wurde. Da merkte man auch, auf was Veelas abgestimmt waren.

Das musste sich ganz anders anfühlen für die junge Veela. Auch schienen die Veelas ziemlich empfindlich zu werden, denn der Blonde drückte sich schon fast gegen die Finger, die ihn nur hauchzart berührten. Luca hob den Blick zu Dracos Gesicht hinauf, und sah, dass der Blonde grinste, die Augen aber geschlossen hielt. Luca nahm die Finger wieder weg. Er hatte genug gespürt.

Er erntete dazu aber nur ein Grummeln.

„Wenn du dich ganz gewandelt hast und du dann immer noch willst, können wir da gerne weitermachen", flüsterte Luca ins Ohr der Veela. Die Veela grinste.

„Geht vermutlich nicht mehr lange, Herr. Mein Charme entwickelt sich glaub gerade"

„Ja, das mag sein, aber ich glaube, dass sich dein Geist auch noch verändert"

„Wenn ihr das sagt, Herr… Die Verwandlung dauert 23 Stunden"

„Wir haben halb zehn Uhr abends"

„Noch anderthalb…"

„Das schaffst du schon, Draco", murmelte Luca und strich Draco über die Wange.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?", fragte Luca nach weiteren fünf Viertelstunden.

„Gu-… Au!" Jetzt setzte die Verwandlung zur Veela, dem ´Tier´ ein. Er wuchs auf mehr als zwei Meter, die Haare wurden flüssiges Silber und noch länger. So, dass sie fast bis in die Kniekehlen gehen würden, würde der Blonde stehen. Die Augen, die die Veela, jetzt, nach fast einem Tag das erste Mal aufriss, hatten eine schwarze Iris, der Außenbereich war wie die Haare, wie aus flüssigem Silber. Ebenso die Lippen und die Flügel, die nun aus dem Rücken heraus brachen und Merlin sei Dank beschädigten sie die Haut nicht. Die Finger des Wesens verformten sich zu allesschneidenden Messern. Das einzige, was diese Messer nicht zu schneiden vermochten, war die Haut des Herrn. Selbst Betonwände wären nicht sicher von ihnen. Die Eckzähne, die mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit wuchsen und ebenfalls so viel wie die Messer durchtrennen konnten, erstrahlten zwischen den perfekten Zahnreihen in einem blütenweiss. Man konnte Tätowierungen auf den Schulterblättern der verwandelten Veela erkennen: Luca Severus Snape. Die Kleider hatten sich aufgelöst und stattdessen umgab den sonst Blonden ein weißes Tuch.

Dann, auf einmal, war der ganze Spuk vorbei und die Veela lag mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett. Sie regte sich kein bisschen.

„Draco?"

„Herr?"

„Alles klar? Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

„Nein Herr. Mir geht´s sehr gut", sagte der Blonde und lächelte.

„Warum machst du die Augen nicht auf?"

„Ich spüre eure Aura, Herr. Ich kann sie nicht lesen, aber ich kann genau fühlen, wo ihr steht. Das ist sehr schön", erklärte der Blonde lächelnd, schlug dann aber die Augen auf, sah Luca aber nicht ins Gesicht.

„Du bist wunderschön", hauchte Luca ihm ins Gesicht. Draco grinste breit.

„Das war auch der Plan, Herr" Luca lächelte, Ihre Gesichter waren nur fünf Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und Draco hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen. Luca beugte sich noch etwas runter, jedoch nicht ganz, sodass die Veela selbst entscheiden konnte. Leicht hob die Veela den Kopf an, sodass sich die Lippen berührten.

Wie es sich gehörte, übernahm Luca die Initiative und bewegte seine Lippen auf den des Blonden. Die Veela versuchte ihrem Herrn nicht in die Augen zu sehen und Luca fand das richtig so.

„Herr?", fragte Draco, als sie sich wieder gelöst hatten.

„Frag"

„Es ist normal, dass der Herr seiner Veela einen neuen Namen gibt, sobald sie sich gewandelt hat, sodass die Veela einen neuen Erstnamen bekommt. Der Frühere Erstname wird als Zweitname verwendet und der frühere Zweitname geht verloren. Welchen habt ihr euch für mich ausgesucht?"

„Du magst den Erstnamen, den dir dein Vater gegeben hat, nicht wahr?"

„Ja Herr, ich mag ihn sehr, aber das soll euch nicht davon abhalten, mir einen neuen zu geben"

„Tut es aber, Draco. Du bist Draco Alexis Malfoy, ist das okay für dich?" Draco fiel der Mund auf, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder, als es ihm bewusst wurde.

„Ihr… ihr nennt mich Draco"

„Darf ich nicht? Mir gefällt Draco… Drache…"

„Ich danke euch, Herr!", strahlte Draco.

„Schlaf jetzt. Es war anstrengend für deinen Körper", meinte Luca und zog die Decke über sich und den Blonden.

„Herr?"

„Frag"

„Darf ich mir was anziehen gehen, Herr?"

„Dein Halsband, ja. Sonst… nein" Draco hielt inne, er hatte sich nämlich schon fast aus der Decke gezwängt gehabt, fest in der Annahme, sein Herr würde ´Ja´ sagen.

„Oh… Natürlich, verzeiht Herr"

„Ruh dich aus", befahl Luca nochmals, bevor er wegschlummerte.


	7. Chapter 7

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Luca wie immer als erster auf. Mit einem gewissen Stolz betrachtete er seine Veela, bevor er hinter sich griff und dem Blonden das Halsband wieder anlegte. Auch die magische Sicherung legte er darüber, damit Draco das Leder nicht so einfach loswerden konnte.

„Draco, komm, wach auf", sagte Luca sanft und strich dem Blonden über den nackten Bauch. Noch bevor der erwachte, fing er an zu schnurren.

„Draco, wach auf, sonst schmeisse ich einen Kübel Eiswasser über dich" Der Blonde grummelte nur, aber öffnete die Augen nicht.

Luca grinste fies, beschwor wortlos einige Eiswürfel und legte sie dem Blonden auf Brust und Bauch.

„Ihhhh! Kalt, Herr!", beschwerte sich der Blonde, der noch immer die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Na und? Du musst eben aufstehen, wenn ich es dir sage", meinte Luca und ließ das Eis wieder verschwinden.

„Ja Herr" Draco blieb liegen und Luca legte sich neben den Blonden.

„Herr?"

„Frag"

„Warum habt ihr mich gestern dort angefasst, Herr?"

„Ich war neugierig und ich dachte, was mir gehört, darf ich ja wohl auch anfassen, nicht?"

„Doch Herr. Es hat mich nur… überrascht", meinte der Blonde.

„Fühlt es sich anders an?"

„Ja Herr. Sehr. Es ist so… glitschig" Luca kicherte.

„Alles klar. Du magst es nicht sonderlich, was?"

„Nein Herr", meinte Draco. Um es zu befühlen, fuhr er mit einer Hand unter die Decke zwischen seine Beine.

„Halt. Ich bin der einzige, der dich dort berührt, klar?"

„Aber ich… Ja Herr, wie ihr wünscht"

„Hör zu, Draco. Da du dich jetzt gewandelt hast und ich dich jetzt erziehen kann, müssen wir die Regeln anpassen. Erstens: Zeige Respekt mir gegenüber und sie mir ohne deutlich Aufforderung nicht in die Augen. Zweitens: Beleidige meine Freunde nicht. Drittens: Widersprich mir nicht. Viertens: Gehorche mir ohne Wenn und Aber. Fünftens: Antworte mir. Sechstens: Du zeigst mir alle Briefe, die du versendest und bekommst. Siebtens: Fass dich nicht an. Waschen ist okay. Achtens: In der Öffentlichkeit hast du dich hinter mir zu halten, niemandem in die Augen zu sehen und mit niemandem zu sprechen, solange ich dir nichts anderes sage. Neuntens: Frage mich nicht einfach so. Melde dich so, wie du es bis jetzt auch getan hast. Hast du bis jetzt alles verstanden?"

„Ja Herr"

„Gut. Ab nun wirst du keine Verwarnungen mehr bekommen. Das Seil wartet in unserem Zimmer auf dich, wenn du gegen eine Regel verstößt. Und ach ja: Gib mir deinen Zauberstab. Du bekommst ihn zur gegebenen Zeit wieder"

„Ja Herr. Der Zauberstab ist im anderen Zimmer"

„Gut, dann geh ihn holen", befahl Luca und der Blonde gehorchte. Als er wieder das Zimmer betrat, lag Luca immer noch auf dem Bett. Draco streckte ihm den Griff seines Zauberstabes mit zittrigen Händen entgegen.

„Danke", sagte Luca und nahm den Zauberstab aus Dracos Hand. Er betrachtete ihn eingehend.

„Wenn du den wieder bekommst, bekommst du auch deinen alten Weißdorn. Ich werde mir einen neuen besorgen"

„Ihr… Ich danke euch, Herr"

„Ist ja nicht meiner. Geh dich anziehen. Etwas Dunkelblaues oder… nein, etwas Dunkelblaues"

„Gerne Herr", sagte Draco und verließ das Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Luca selbst zog sich eine schwarze Robe an, die der seines Vaters ziemlich ähnlich sah. Dann ging er ins Badezimmer, um seine Haare zusammen zu binden.

Gleichzeitig wie Luca war auch Draco fertig und stand wartend, mit dem Kopf gesenkt, angelehnt im Türrahmen.

„Du siehst genial aus", raunte Luca in Dracos Ohr und hakte sich dann bei ihm ein.

„Danke Herr", sagte der Blonde errötend.

„Ich hatte die Idee, dass wir deine Eltern heute, morgen oder übermorgen zum Abendessen hierhin einladen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Herr. Sie werden sich sicher freuen"

„Soll ich deinem Vater oder deiner Mutter schreiben?"

„Das kommt nicht darauf an, Herr. Meine Mutter nimmt sowieso jeden Brief auseinander, der Dad erhält, also könnt ihr gerade meinem Vater schreiben, dann wissen es auch sicher beide", antwortete die blonde Veela. Luca nickte.

„Andere Idee: Ich schicke ihnen einen Patronus"

„Herr, ich will euch wirklich nicht widersprechen, aber meine Eltern können den Patronus nicht", murmelte Draco.

„Okay"

Als die beiden jungen Männer im Esszimmer ankamen, beschwor Luca gleich Pergament und Feder.

„Wie schreibt man einen Brief an die Eltern seiner Veela?", murmelte Luca.

- Sehr geehrter Mr Malfoy, sehr geehrte Mrs Malfoy.

Aufgrund der Umstände haben wir uns seit ich ihren Sohn gefunden habe, nicht mehr gesehen, daher würden wir sie gerne zum Essen einladen, damit auch sie sich überzeugen können, dass er die Verwandlung gut überstanden hat und es ihm gut geht.

Wir erwarten sie beide am 13. August um 16:30 bei uns in Blackmanor. Die Adresse des Kamins lautet ´Black Manor, Kaminzimmer´.

Ich bitte um Rückmeldung

Luca Severus Snape & -

„Draco, soll ich für dich unterschreiben, oder willst du selber?"

„Ich würde gerne selber, Herr" Luca nickte und reichte ihm die Feder.

„Unterschreib mit deinem ganzen Namen und lies erst den Brief durch", wies Luca an.

„Das ist ein guter Brief, Herr", sagte der Blonde, nachdem er gelesen hatte.

- Draco Alexis Malfoy -

Luca rollte das Pergament zusammen und rief seine Eule Keira, die den Brief in die warme Mittagsluft hinaus trug.

„Dobby!"

„Harry Potter Sir hat gerufen! Was kann Dobby für Master Potter Sir, tun?"

„Hallo Dobby. Sag doch den anderen bitte, sie sollen das Frühstück auftragen"

„Das wird Dobby tun! Noch etwas, Master Potter?"

„Ja. In zwei Tagen haben wir Besuch, also kocht etwas… Größeres"

„Okay, Master Potter, Sir!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Hauself wieder. Stirnrunzelnd bemerkte Luca, dass er zu den Hauselfen netter war als zu seiner Veela…

Plötzlich erschienen die verschiedenen Sachen auf dem Tisch.

„Nimm dir was du magst", sagte Luca. Draco tat es und legte seine Hände dann wieder auf den Tisch.

„Warum isst du nichts? Du musst doch riesen Hunger haben?"

„Hab ich auch, Herr, aber ich kann nichts essen, wenn ihr es mir nicht erlaubt"

„Iss"

„Danke, Herr", murmelte der Blonde und fing an zu essen.

„Ich muss noch in die Winkelgasse, um mir einen neuen Stab zu besorgen. Dein Weißdorn ist zwar auch gut, aber eben… es ist deiner", meinte Luca, „und du kannst ja nicht mehr als 50 Meter von mir weg, also musst du wohl mitkommen. Du kannst ja währenddessen in den Buchladen nebenan oder so…"

„Ja Herr, in Ordnung. Ich habe noch eine Frage"

„Ja"

„Wird man mich erkennen, oder hab ich mich sehr verändert?"

„Du hast nicht in den Spiegel geguckt?"

„Nein Herr. Ich wusste nicht ob ich darf… ich meine, ich darf mich ja auch nicht anfassen"

„Na gut, in den Spiegel schauen darfst du", sagte Luca leicht belustigt, „und ja, man wird dich erkennen. Deine Haare sind von der Farbe her unverkennbar"

„Oh. Okay, danke Herr"

„Wow. Deine Eltern sind schnell"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Die Eule die kommt, ist sicher eure, also haben sie schon zurück geschrieben"

Luca ließ die Eule rein und nahm ihr den Brief ab, den an ihn selbst adressiert war.

- Sehr geehrter Mr Snape

Ich und mein Mann danken ihnen vielmals für ihre Einladung. Wir würden sie gerne annehmen, um uns selbst ein Bild zu machen.

Wir werden um 16:30 am 13. Bei ihnen sein.

Viele Grüße auch an Draco.

Narcissa Dorea Malfoy -

„Viele Grüße von deiner Mom. Sie werden übermorgen kommen"

„Und… ich darf sie sehen?"

„Erstens sollst du nicht fragen, zweitens nein. Ich werde dich den ganzen Tag im Zimmer einsperren", sagte Luca ernst. Dracos Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

„Verzeiht… Herr"

„Natürlich darfst du deine Eltern sehen! Himmel Draco! Ich würde sie nicht einladen, wärst du nicht!"

„Oh… verzeiht, Herr", murmelte der Blonde.

„Du hast Glück, dass ich nicht wirklich konsequent bin, wirklich", seufzte Luca, „hast du eigentlich jeweils mitbekommen, wie sich deine Eltern untereinander benommen haben?"

„Oh ja, Herr", murmelte Draco, „Meine Mutter hat meinen Vater jedes Mal bestraft, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe - vor meinen Augen"

„Warum wenn du etwas falsch gemacht hast?"

„Mein Vater hat mich erzogen, Herr. Meine Mutter hat mich mehr getestet. Ich habe versucht alles richtig zu machen, damit Vater nicht bestraft wird, Vater hat versucht mich möglichst so zu erziehen, sodass er nicht bestraft wird und ich das nicht mitansehen muss. Ist doch super", erklärte Draco. Den letzten Satz hatte einen ziemlich bitteren Hauch.

„Machen das alle Reinblüter so?"

„Nein Herr. Es haben ja nicht alle handzahme Veelas"

„Wie machen es denn die anderen?"

„Vorleben, Liebe, Hass… Ich weiss es nicht, Herr"

„Irgendwie ist das in der Muggelwelt einfacher", murmelte Luca, „also los, Winkelgasse"

Die beiden jungen Männer kamen mit einem Rauschen in einem der Kamine am Straßenrand an, doch niemand beachtete sie sonderlich.

„Ollivander, Ollivanders, Olli-… Ah, da", sprach Luca mit sich selber und ging dann in die Richtung des Ladens. Draco entsann sich wieder an die siebte Regel (Hinter Luca laufen) und ließ sich einige Schritte zurückfallen.

„Geh entweder in den Buchladen, oder komm mit", befahl Luca. Seine Veela entschied sich für die zweite Variante, da er bei der ersten nicht sicher war, ob er dann seinen Charme beherrschen könnte.

„Ah! Guten Tag Luca, Mr Malfoy! Stechpalme, Phönixfeder, biegsam, 13, 5 Zoll und Weißdorn, Einhornhaar, Veelahaar, stabil, 14 Zoll! Aber nein, sie haben ja noch den anderen! Eibe, Veelahaar, stabil, 12,5 Zoll! Irre ich mich?"

„Nein Garrick, du irrst dich wieder mal nicht", begrüßte Luca den alten Mitkrieger, der ihn interessanterweise sofort erkannte.

„Jaja, jaja, ich weiß! Ist etwas mit euren Zauberstäben nicht in Ordnung?"

„Hm. Meinen hat es gesprengt im Kampf, dann habe ich Dracos genommen, aber das ist ja nicht dasselbe. Klartext, ich brauche einen neuen Stab"

„Mhmmm! Genau, genau! Ich habe eine neue Methode, damit nicht der ganze Laden in die Luft fliegt, wenn die Erstklässler hierher kommen, und ich muss sagen, es klappt viel besser. Such dir eines dieser schwarzen Säckchen aus, Luca!", sagte Garrick Ollivander und zeigte auf einen Haufen mit kleinen, schwarzen Stoffsäckchen.

„Das hier?", fragte Luca und nahm eines mitten im Stapel.

„Der Schein trügt nie! Das ist Mahagoni, sehr elastisch und bruchsicher! Weiter: Eines der roten Säckchen, bitte"

„Das"

„Oh, Veelahaar oder –Blut, warum überrascht mich das nicht…", sagte Ollivander mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco, der ruhig und mit gesenktem Kopf drei Schritte hinter Luca stand.

„Ein gelbes… ein Dämonenhaar! Sehr gut, sehr seltene Mischung! Woher hast du Verbindung zu Dämonen, Luca?"

„Mein Vater ist ein Dämon", grinste der junge Snape.

„Gut, gut! Jetzt such dir eines dieser Hölzer aus" Ollivander deutete auf einige Hölzchen, die im Tisch stecken zu schienen. Alle sahen gleich gross aus, doch als Luca eines Auswählte, wurde es länger.

„Gut, 12,75 Zoll! Moment, ich bin gleich wieder da" Man hörte es rascheln und poltern, dann stand der Zauberstabmacher wieder da. Diesmal hatte er einige Zauberstabboxen dabei.

„So 13 Zoll, 12 Zoll, 12,5 Zoll, 13, 1 Zoll… 12, 75 Zoll! Da ist er ja!" Der Mann machte die eine Box auf und streckte sie Luca hin. Als er den Stab in die Hand nahm, umspielte ihn ein sanfter Wind und von seiner Hand ging ein Leuchten aus.

„Sehr gut! Probier mal einen Zauber aus!"

„Expecto Patronum", hauchte Luca und schwang den Stab. Die silberne Hirschkuh rannte einmal um den Raum, um dann wieder in der Zauberstabspitze zu verschwinden.

„Wow, was war denn das?", fragte Luca verwirrt.

„Der Beweis, dass der Zauberstab zu dir passt", lächelte Ollivander.

„Okay. Weißt du, von wem das Veelahaar stammt?"

„Aber sicher! Es kommt von deinem Gefährten. Er hat mir eines seiner Haare geschenkt. Du musst wissen, Veelahaare sind sehr wertvoll!"

„Oh… Wie viel schulde ich dir?"

„12 Galleonen, bitte", meinte der alte Mann. Luca nickte und bezahlte.

Danach lud Ollivander die beiden noch zum Nachtessen im Tropfenden Kessel ein, um mit ihnen, oder mehr Luca, noch etwas zu plaudern.

„Schönen Abend noch", verabschiedete sich der junge Snape um 20:00 und nickte Garrick noch zu, bevor er Draco am Arm packte und aus dem Geschäft zog. Ganz leise wimmerte der Blonde, doch er wehrte sich nicht. Konnte er ja gar nicht. Luca ging auf direktem Weg zu einem der Kamine und floote mit Draco nach Hause.

Dort angekommen, fragte Draco leise:

„Herr?"

„Ja"

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Dann bitte ich um Vergebung"

„Wa-… oh, tut mir leid, Draco. Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich habe Rita Kimmkorn gesehen und ich dachte, du wollest nicht, dass deine ganze Story in der Zeitung erscheint. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, tut mir leid. Du warst sehr brav, meine hübsche Veela"

„Ach so. Ich danke euch, Herr"

Luca grinste und schloss Draco in die Arme, wobei er einen Kuss auf die Stirn des anderen hauchte.

„Wenn, dann würde ich dir den Grund verraten, okay?"

„Ja Herr"

„Du fühlst dich an, als ob es dir nicht wohl wäre. Soll ich dich los lassen?"

„Bloss nicht, Herr!", sagte der Blonde schnell und versteckte das Gesicht in Lucas Umhang.

„Ach so. Bloss nicht. Okay", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und fing an, den Blonden im Nacken unter dem im Moment unsichtbaren Halsband zu kraulen, was diesem das Schnurren entlockte.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der es Luca langsam ungemütlich wurde, lud er den Blonden auf seine Arme, trug ihn hoch in sein Zimmer und legte ihn aufs Bett.

„Du hast das heute super gemacht. Ich bin stolz auf dich", säuselte der ehemalige Potter in Dracos Ohr.

Die Veela schnurrte und schnurrte. Ganz bewusst versuchte sie, ihren Charme auf Luca zu leiten, um ihn zum Weitermachen zu animieren. Gestern hatte der Schwarzhaarige immerhin gesagt, dass er damit weitermachen wollte.

„Willst du, dass ich etwas mit dir mache, Draco Alexis?", flüsterte Luca in Dracos Ohr.

„Ja Herr!"

„Und was soll ich mit dir machen?"

„Das, was ihr gestern angefangen habt, Herr", hauchte der Blonde.

„Hmmm… Du willst also, dass ich dich hier berühre?", wollte der Gryffindor wissen und strich hauchzartüber den Hosenbund der Veela. Geniesserisch schloss diese die Augen.

„Ja Herr!"

„Und warum?"

„Weil ich hart bin"

„Warum denn das?", tat Luca auf ahnungslos, während er weiter über den Hosenbund streichelte.

„Weil ich eine Veela bin"

„Aha. Und was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

„Ihr mir verboten habt, mich selbst anzufassen"

„Und wer darf dich denn anfassen?"

„Ihr, Herr. Nur ihr"

„Wieso nur ich?"

„Weil ich euch gehöre und ihr mein Besitzer seid"

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?"

„Bitte, Herr!"

„Deillusionato!", zauberte Luca und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das unsichtbare Halsband.

„Herr!", flehte der Blonde und stieß mit dem Unterleib gegen Lucas Hand, die immer noch auf seinem Schritt lag. Luca zauberte Draco die Kleidung weg und fuhr dann mit der Hand Dracos Spalt entlang nach hinten.

„Das fühlt sich gut an", raunte Luca, als er den inzwischen nassen Eingang streichelte.

'Für dich vielleicht', dachte Draco. Er konnte diese Feuchte überhaupt nicht ausstehen, doch die Finger, die mörderisch nahe an seinen Eingang kamen, konnte er ausstehen. Er mochte sie sogar. Nein, er liebte sie!

Ein leises Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Nur schon von diesen sanften Berührungen. Das war so viel besser und intensiver, als das, was er gefühlt hatte, als er Pansy erkundet hatte! Dass er die ganze Zeit stöhnte, bemerkte der Blonde nicht. Auf einmal spürte er, wie ein Finger seines Herrn gegen sein hinteres Loch drückte.

„Herr", wimmerte die Veela unbestimmt.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?"

„Nein, weitermachen, bitte!", stöhnte der Blonde.

„Oh! Meine kleine, sexy Veela stellt Ansprüche?", fragte Luca und gab der Veela einen ziemlich heftigen Klaps auf den Hintern.

„Au", murmelte der Blonde unterdrückt.

Des ehemaligen Potters Finger stieß endlich in Draco und der seufzte entzückt. Ein wenig bewegte sich der Finger in ihm und er keuchte auf, als er plötzlich Sterne sah.

„Bist du bereit, weiter zu gehen, meine Veela?"

„Ja Herr", sagte Draco unterstützt von einem heftigen Nicken.

„Wie weit?"

„Soweit… wie ihr… wollt"

„Dann bist du aber in kurzer Zeit keine Jungfrau mehr, das ist dir schon klar, oder?", grinste Luca dreckig.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die allermeisten sind mit 18 schon keine Jungfrauen mehr", argumentierte er und Luca lachte.

„Na gut, meine jetzt-noch-jungfräuliche Veela. Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Jetzt nehme ich dich ran, bis du nicht mehr weißt, wo oben und unten ist"

„Herr"

„Was?"

„Langsam, bitte"

Luca lächelte.

„Natürlich, Draco" Unendlich langsam ließ Luca einen zweiten Finger in das Loch wandern und dehnte den Blonden sanft. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es Draco vor, wanderte auch noch ein dritter Finger in ihn, der ihn von innen liebkoste. Wäre er keine Veela, wäre er schon lange gekommen…

Plötzlich entfernten sich alle Finger aus ihm und er stöhnte frustriert auf. Da er die Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte, sah er nicht, wie sich sein Herr ebenfalls mit Magie entkleidete und sich über ihm positionierte.

„Sieh mich an, Draco", befahl Luca sanft. Der Blonde gehorchte widerstandslos und versank beinahe in den dunklen, onyxfarbenen Augen.

Langsam wurde er ich dem Schmerz wahr, der von seinem Hintern ausging, jedoch gleich wieder verschwand, als sich zwei heisse Lippen auf seine pressten. Luca hatte die Knie des Blonden über seine Schultern gelegt und stieß ganz langsam in ihn. Er stöhnte ungehalten, als Luca ganz in ihn eindrang und doch sah er seinem Herrn vertrauensvoll in die Augen.

Nach einigem Gestöhne bemerkte der Blonde, dass Luca sein Glied in der Hand hielt und kräftig pumpte, doch er wusste, es brachte nichts. Er brauchte ganz allein die Erlaubnis seines Herrn um zu kommen.

„Herr!"

„Komm für mich, Draco", keuchte der Schwarzhaarige und das war Draco Erlaubnis genug, um zwischen ihnen zu kommen. Auch Luca kam. Draco konnte es deutlich fühlen. Sowieso. Er konnte jedes Haar von Luca spüren. Dafür waren die Veelagene verantwortlich. Luca entzog sich dem Blonden sanft und reinigte sie beide.

„Das war ein geniales erstes Mal, Herr", sagte Draco glücklich. Luca legte sich neben ihn und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Dann bin ich aber froh, meine sexy Veela", lächelte Luca und zog den Blonden an dem Metallring des Halsbandes zu sich, um ihn sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen.

„Schlaf gut", lächelte Luca und strich dem Blonden noch eine der langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlief.

„Ebenfalls, Herr"


	8. Chapter 8

Am heutigen Tag beschloss Luca, Draco mal nicht zu wecken, also ging er alleine runter und frühstückte, während er den Tagespropheten las.

+++ Todesser gefasst!

Walden MacNair und Jason Avery wurden gestern Abend um 21:00 gefasst! Die beiden sind zusammen in die Wälder der Schottischen Highlands geflüchtet, aber das hält unsere Spitzenauroren natürlich nicht davon ab, sie zu verhaften! Weitere Informationen auf Seite 4! +++

+++ Späte Kriegsopfer aufgespürt +++

+++ Kinderheime neu eröffnet! +++

Und so weiter, und so fort…

Luca seufzte und schlug die Zeitung wieder zu. Es war doch jeden Tag dasselbe. Er überlegte, was er sonst noch tun konnte. Vorsorglich legte er einen Anti-Abhörzauber über sich, um Draco nicht zu wecken, im Falle dass er etwas Lautes machen würde, Anschliessend entscheid er sich aber doch zum Lesen.

Als Draco sich um halb drei Uhr nachmittags immer noch kein Zeichen von sich gegeben hatte, ging Luca zurück ins Zimmer, um nach seiner Veela zu schauen.

Er öffnete die Tür und hörte leises Schluchzen. Draco lag nicht im Bett, sondern kniete davor und weinte Herzzerreissend. Lautlos ging Luca zu ihm und schloss ihn in die Arme.

„Was ist denn los, Draco?", fragte der Junge-der-lebt sanft.

„I-ich bin a-aufge- gewacht u-und i-ihr wart ni- nicht da. I-ich kann eure Aura ni-nicht spüren", schluchzte die Veela und kuschelte sich fest an Luca.

„Shsht, Draco, ich war unten und habe einen Anti-Abhörzauber über mich gesprochen, damit ich dich nicht wecke", flüsterte Luca.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Ich habe Panik bekommen", murmelte die Veela beschämt. Darauf war er ja noch gar nicht gekommen!

„Ist schon gut. Wie lange bist du schon wach?"

„Seit ungefähr einer halben Stunde, Herr"

„Du hast bis um zwei gepennt? Du bist ein wenig verschlafen, was?"

„In den Ferien schon, Herr"

Luca strich Draco noch einmal über den nackten Rücken und Po und setzte ihn dann aufs Bett.

„Geh dich anziehen, Duschen und… was du sonst noch am Morgen machst"

„Ja Herr"

Eine Stunde später, als Draco fertig gegessen hatte, schlug Luca vor das Stammbaumzimmer zu suchen und wie es seine Pflicht war, stimmte Draco zu. Allerdings wurde es dem Blonden schnell (nach zweieinhalb Stunden) zu blöd.

„Herr?"

„Ja"

„Wäre es nicht kluger, einfach die Hauselfen zu fragen? Oder ein Ortungszauber?"

„Oh… Das wäre vermutlich eine wirklich gute Idee. Danke. Dobby!"

„Master Potter hat Dobby gerufen?"

„Ja. Kannst du mir sagen, wo das Stammbaum Zimmer ist?"

„Das kann Dobby! Bitte Dobby folgen, Master Potter!", quickte der Elf und flitzte davon. Er führte sie quer durchs Manor und öffnete dann eine Tür.

„Danke Dobby, du kannst gehen", entließ Luca den Elf und betrat dann gefolgt von Draco, nachdem er über das Halsband des Blonden einen Illusionszauber gesprochen hatte, das Zimmer. Sofort wurde es im Zimmer laut. Alle Portraits redeten auf sie ein, doch eines stach hervor.

„Luca-Schatz!" Es war seine Mutter.

„Was Lily? Das ist doch Schniefellus!", ertönte eine andere Stimme. Sirius!

„Sirius du asozialer, unintelligenter, gemeiner Köter! Das ist Luca!", fauchte Lily zurück.

„Wow. Stimmung!", murmelte Draco. Luca grinste.

„Ja, ich glaube Mom und Siri hatten nicht unbedingt das beste Verhältnis"

Plötzlich ertönte eine laute, mächtige Stimme.

„Harry Potter! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mich einfach so umzubringen?"

„Moooooment! Wir sind ernsthaft mit Voldy verwandt? Nein!"

„Der kann ja Peter Pettigrew im Keller Gesellschaft leisten. Vielleicht noch Bellatrix Lestrange?", schlug Draco vor.

„Das wäre ein Weg. Und nein Tom, ich habe dich nicht umgebracht. Oder willst du sagen, du stirbst wegen einem Expelliarmus?" Tom Riddle schnaubte.

„Nein, warum wir eigentlich hier sind: Siri, James, Lily, Remus und Tonks"

„Hier!", sagten die fünf Portraits gleichzeitig.

„Bist du ein Malfoy, Blondschen?", fragte plötzlich ein Portrait mit französischem Akzent, welches nahe bei Sirius´ war.

„Ja"

„Bist du mein Enkel? Isch bin Abraxas Malfoy"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn dein Sohn Alec hieß, dann schon"

„Oh! Se´r schön! Wie ge´t es meinem So´n?"

„Gut eigentlich…", murmelte der lebende Malfoy.

„Wie heißt du denn?"

„Draco Lu-… Eh. Draco Alexis Malfoy"

„Du bischt nosch nicht lange gewandelt, was?"

„Nein erst seit… zwei Tagen", antwortete der Jüngere.

Luca hatte inzwischen über Tom Riddles Portrait einen Silencio gehext und unterhielt sich mit Remus.

„Ich dachte, dass ich euch beide zu Andromeda bringen könnte?", fragte Luca gerade.

„Ja, ich denke, das ist in Ordnung. Dann weiß Teddy wenigstens, wie wir aussehen", seufzte der Werwolf, „hat er eigentlich mein Gen geerbt?"

„Ein wenig. Er ist immer sehr unruhig an Vollmond und seine Metamorphagus-Fähigkeiten verwandeln ihn auch öfters in einen Wolf, wenn er sauer ist, aber er scheint kein Problem damit zu haben" Remus nickte erleichtert.

„Du Luca, was hast du eigentlich mit meinem Cousin gemacht, dass der vor dir so kuscht?", fragte Tonks

„Er ist meine Veela"

„Oh"

„FLEDERMAUS 2.0!", kam es von einem Portrait mit einem Rothaarigen Jugendlichen drin.

„Fred!? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Rumhängen", kam es todernst von dem Rothaarigen und die Leute im näheren Umkreis fingen an zu lachen.

„Was denkst du, wie ich erschrocken bin, als mich plötzlich Salazar Slytherin begrüßt? Wäre ich da nicht schon tot gewesen, hätte ich den Herzkasper bekommen! Jetzt habe ich noch ein wenig mit Sirius und Remus Streiche ausgetauscht. Und was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich Sirius, Remus, Tonks, James und Lily holen"

„Und mich nicht!?", fragte der Rothaarige gespielt böse.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du auch mit den Blacks verwandt bist"

„Ich gebe dir jetzt mal 'nen Tipp, Kurzer: Alle Rein- und Halbblüter und miteinander verwandt"

„Oh…"

„Genau. Oh. Aber willst du nicht deiner Großmutter mal ´Hallo´ sagen? Malfoy macht das ja auch"

„Meine Großmutter?"

„Eileen Snape, Junge", meldete sich eine Frau in der Nähe von Fred. Der Platz neben ihr besetzte ein Muggelbild. Das schien Tobias Snape zu sein.

Luca nickte ihr freundlich zu, dann ging er zu Draco und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, was diesen so erschreckte, dass er heftig zusammen zuckte.

„Entschuldige. Ich dachte nur gerade, dass es vermutlich besser wäre, die Portraits da zu lassen, wo sie hingehören, ausser vielleicht Remus und Tonks. Wie siehst du das?"

„Wie ihr wünscht, Herr", sagte Draco. Luca nickte und hab dann seinen Zauberstab auf Tom Riddles Portrait und hatte schon den ´Finite´ auf den Lippen, als alle ein einheitliches ´Nein! ´ auf den Lippen hatten.

„Wir nehmen dich jetzt mit, Voldy. Dann kannst du bei deinem zerlegten Basilisk verrotten, wie wäre das?", fragte Luca süffisant und sprach den ´Finite' trotzdem.

„Luca, lass doch den Stammbaum ganz und sag deinem Vater einen Gruß von mir", bat Regulus Black, was ihm einen bösen Blick seines Bruders einbrachte.

„Na gut. Ich kann ja Teddy ein Album schenken…", meinte Luca. Regulus lächelte und nickte.

„Du kannst den Kleinen ja mal hierher mitnehmen"

„Dann muss er aber Schlangenface auch sehen", intervenierte James.

„Illusionszauber. Kennst du?"

„Oh…"

„Wir kommen wieder, wenn Teddy und Andy mal zu Besuch sind", verabschiedete sich Luca. Draco nickte nochmals in die Runde, bevor er seinem Herrn hinterher lief.

„Herr?"

„Ja"

„Kann ich was für euch tun? Ihr seht traurig aus"

„Ja, das kannst du tatsächlich"

„Und das wäre?"

„Lass dich kuscheln", lächelte Luca und Draco breitete einladend die Arme aus.

„Aber sicher doch, Herr" Luca grinste und Umarmte den Blonden. Er kraulte ihn im Nacken, was den anderen schnurren ließ.

„Herr?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile.

„Was ist?"

„Ihr… habt mal gesagt, dass ihr mich erziehen werdet und… dass ich in einer Art Schonzeit war"

„Ja, ich weiss. Aber solange du nichts falsch machst, muss ich dich ja nicht anders erziehen, oder? Wenn du hingegen etwas falsch machst. Bis gestern war deine erste ´Prüfung´, ob du dich gegen das Halsband wehrst. Und ich muss sagen, mir gefällt das. Ich werde mit dir einige Dinge machen, die dir vielleicht nicht unbedingt angenehm sind, aber solange du das machst, was ich will, hast du gar nichts zu befürchten"

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue, Herr?"

„Dann werde ich Freude daran haben, dich zurechtzuweisen, Draco"

„Natürlich Herr" Trotz dem ernsten Thema schnurrte Draco, denn Luca hatte nicht aufgehört, den Blonden im Nacken zu kraulen. Als er sich ein bisschen anders auf das Sofa setzte, bemerkte er, dass der Blonde eine ziemlich ausgeprägte Erektion hatte.

„Das ist ein bisschen unpassend, denkst du nicht?", fragte Luca und drückte Dracos Unterleib näher an sich.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid, Herr", murmelte der Blonde, sprang von Lucas Schoss und tat ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Sagte ich nicht, du sollst dich knuddeln lassen?"

Draco sagte nichts, sondern sank auf die Knie.

„Ich wollte euch nicht verärgern Herr" Luca stand auf, trat zu Draco hin und zog ihn am Halsband hoch. Natürlich nicht so, dass es dem Blonden die Luft abschnitt.

„Ist schon gut, Draco. Du bist eine Veela – du reagierst auf die Berührungen deines Herrn, egal wie die Stimmung ist. Vermutlich würdest du jetzt sogar so reagieren, wenn ich dich auspeitschen würde"

„Kann sein, Herr", sagte Draco.

„Also. Ich habe zwei Möglichkeiten für dich: Entweder du stellst dich unter die kalte Dusche oder ich helfe dir" Draco wurde Rot, nickte aber dann.

„Du sollst mir antworten, Veela" Der Blonde zuckte zusammen.

„Ich weiß, Herr. Verzeiht", murmelte der Blonde, „ich bin für die zweite Variante"

„Das habe ich angenommen" Luca hob Draco hoch und stieg mit ihm langsam die Treppen hoch. Die Veela hatte die Augen geschlossen, da es ihm in dieser Situation praktisch unmöglich war, seinem Herrn nicht in die Augen zu sehen und er wollte nicht schon wieder etwas falsch machen.

Weich und warm spürte Draco die Laken und Decken im Rücken, als Luca ihn aufs Bett legte und ihm langsam, auf Muggelweise, auszog.

„Herr?", fragte Draco dunkel.

„Hmm?"

„Was macht ihr jetzt mit mir?"

„Das, wonach mir gerade der Sinn steht, meine sexy Veela. Du wirst gar nichts entscheiden können. Du wirst mir völlig ausgeliefert sein", antwortete der Herr. Draco stöhnte.

Mit seiner Hand fuhr er zu seinem nun entkleideten Penis und fing an zu pumpen. Plötzlich spürte er einen Schlag auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Es war nicht das Seil, sondern etwas Breiteres. Weniger Schmerzhaftes. Erregendes.

Draco riskierte einen Blick und sah, dass sein Herr ein Lederpaddle in der Hand hielt. Allerdings sah er auch die gerötete Stelle auf seinen Beinen.

„Du sollst dich nicht anfassen, vergessen? Und nein, antworte nicht. Ich habe für jeden Befehl eine andere Strafe heute Abend"

Draco sagte nichts mehr, sondern stöhnte, als Luca seine Innenschenkel streichelte. Dann seinen Bauch. Ganz sanft fuhr er mit den Fingernägeln über den flachen Bauch und sah der Gänsehaut zu, die sich schnell über den schönen Körper unter ihm ausbreitete.

„Herr, das kitzelt!", beschwerte sich der Blonde.

„Halt die Klappe", murmelte Luca und machte weiter. Draco wollte Lucas Hände von sich stossen, doch Luca sagte:

„Ich binde dich jetzt fest" und ergriff die Hände, schob sie über Dracos Kopf, um sie dort mit einem Stablos beschworenen Seil am Kopfteil des Bettes anzubinden. Die Veela wehrte sich nicht.

Luca wanderte mit seinem Mund immer weiter in Dracos südliche Regionen und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur, bis er bei der Männlichkeit des Blonden ankam und einen Kuss darauf hauchte.

„Herr! Nein! Da-…"

„Klappe. Ich werde dich knebeln", sagte Luca und gerade als Draco seinen Mund am weitesten offen hatte um zu protestieren, konnte er ihn nicht mehr schließen. Ein Gummi überzogener Eisenring hinderte ihn daran.

Er riss die halb geschlossenen Augen auf und sah auf Luca hinunter, der sich nun wieder mit seinem Glied beschäftigte. Draco fühlte die warme Feuchte und versuchte, in Lucas Mund zu stoßen, doch der hielt ihn davon ab, indem er seine Hüften auf das Bett presste.

Draco stöhnte laut. Zu anderen Lauten war er – dank des Knebels – nicht mehr fähig. Eine Weile machte Luca da unten weiter, während Draco das Gefühl hatte sterben zu müssen. Sein Körpereigenes Gleitgel lief ihm vor Erregung schon zwischen den Backen hinab. Er atmete abgehakt, was der Ring glücklicherweise nicht verhinderte, und dachte nur eins:

Lass mich kommen, Luca!

Doch Luca ließ ihn nicht kommen. Er machte es nur noch schlimmer, indem er die Hoden des anderen mit der Zunge durchknetete und das Glied gleichzeitig mit der Hand verwöhnte. Die andere Hand hatte schon drei Finger in seinem Poloch und Draco hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er schrie vor Lust. Luca beeindruckte das aber gar nicht. Er drehte den Blonden auf den Bauch, doch leider nicht nur auf den Bauch und setzte sich auf die schneeweißen Oberschenkel.

Mit sanften Bewegungen massierte Luca den Muskelring und schmierte ihn gleichzeitig mit Dracos Sekret ein.

„Ich nehme dich", flüsterte Luca und glitt mit einem Stoß in den Blonden. Der schrie auf vor Empfindungen und bog seinen Rücken durch.

Mit tiefen Stößen erreichte Luca bald den Höhepunkt, doch kurz vorher sagte er noch:

„Komm, Draco"

Der Blonde kam. Und wie. Er spürte auch, wie sein Herr in ihm kam. Erschöpft legte er den Kopf auf das Kissen. Die Spucke, die ihm wegen dem Knebel aus dem Mund lief, interessierte ihn schon lange nicht mehr.

Drei- vier Minuten war sein Herr noch in ihm, bis er sich entzog. Draco riss an den Fesseln, was von Luca zur Erkenntnis genommen wurde.

„Keine Sorge, meine Veela", hauchte Luca in sein Ohr und nahm die Armfesseln weg, die sich tief in seine Haut geschnitten hatten. Luca massierte sie blassen Hände, um den Blutkreislauf anzukurbeln und hauchte dann auf jede einen Kuss. Ganz behutsam drehte Luca Draco wieder auf den Rücken und beugte sich über sein Gesicht. Die Veela sah ihm nicht in die Augen.

Draco erwartete, dass Luca ihn jetzt küssen würde, doch stattdessen leckte er den Speichel weg und landete abschließend doch bei Dracos sperrangelweit aufgesperrten Mund. Sanft stupste er mit der Zunge in den Mund des anderen und die beiden fochten ein Duell aus, welches eindeutig Luca gewann.

Während des Kusses löste Luca den Knebel und zog ihn als Dracos Mund.

„Du hast das super gemacht, meine gehorsame Veela", flüsterte Luca, nachdem er einen Reinigungszauber über sie beide und das Bett gesprochen hatte. Mit zwei Fingern folgte er der immer noch vorhandenen Rötung quer über Dracos Schoss.

„Hat es sehr wehgetan?"

„Nein Herr. Es war… angenehm", meinte Draco.

„Du findest es angenehm, geschlagen zu werden?"

„Von euch, ja. Außer mit dem Seil"

„Das sollte ja auch nicht angenehm sein, mit dem Seil, hm?"

„Ich weiß, Herr"

Luca lächelte.

„Hast du Hunger, Draco?", fragte Luca nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, in der sie nebeneinander im Bett gelegen hatten. Mittlerweile war es halb sieben.

„Ein wenig, Herr", sagte der Blonde.

„Okay. Bedeck dich" Draco zog eine Decke über sich und Luca, während Luca mit dem Finger schnippste und das erschienene Tablet auf seinen Schoss stellte.

Draco wollte sich aufsetzen, doch er fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als ein ziemlich heftiger Schmerz von seinem Po ausging.

„Keine Sorge, das vergeht bald"

'Sehr beruhigend Luca. Wirklich', dachte Draco sarkastisch und sass diesmal nur auf eine Pobacke, was zu klappen schien. Allerdings war ihm jetzt der Appetit vergangen.

„Iss", befahl Luca und Draco gehorchte etwas widerwillig, doch tat es.

Mehr als ein paar Früchte gingen aber nicht in ihn rein.

„Machst du eigentlich einen auf Vegetarier?", fragte Luca plötzlich.

„Ja Herr, Veelas essen im Allgemeinen kein Fleisch"

„Und wenn ich dir befehlen würde, vom Fleisch zu essen?"

„Dafür würde ich ein paar Schläge in kaufnehmen, Herr"

„Na gut, dann lassen wir das. Bist du fertig?"

„Ja Herr" Luca schnippste einmal mit den Fingern und das Tablett verschwand wieder.

„Soll ich deine Beine heilen?"

„Nein Herr, es ist schon in Ordnung"

„Freust du dich eigentlich auf deine Eltern?"

„Ja Herr. Zumindest auf meinen Vater"

„Deine Mutter?"

„Sie… Ist zu streng. Irgendwie…", meinte Draco.

„Ich bin manchmal auch streng"

„Ja Herr, ich weiß, aber bei euch ist das irgendwie anders. Ihr seid… herzlich" Luca sah den Blonden mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Dass ich das mal von einem Slytherin zu hören bekomme, hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht", grinste Luca. Draco lächelte.

Kurz darauf war Luca wohl eingeschlafen. Der Akt vorher hatte ihn wohl sehr erschöpft.

„Ich liebe dich, Luca", murmelte Draco nahe am Ohr seines Herrn und fiel dann ebenfalls ins Land der Träume.

Luca hatte nicht geschlafen. Er hatte jedes Wort mitbekommen.


	9. Chapter 9

Morgen, oder eher Nachmittag. Gleiche Tortur wie jedes Mal.

„Draaaacoooo!"

„Hmm!" Draco drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter.

„Jetzt beweg verdammt nochmal deinen faulen Hintern aus dem Bett, oder ich werde ernsthaft sauer! Ich wecke dich nämlich schon seit halb zwölf. Das war vor drei Viertelstunden!", rief Luca in Dracos Ohr. Der Blonde fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„V-verzeiht, Herr, i-ich…"

„Schon in Ordnung, Draco. Aber steh jetzt auf und geh dich fertig machen", seufzte Luca und strubbelte ihm durch die langen Haare.

„Ach ja. Bürsten musst du dich auch. Du hast nämlich verschrubbelte Haare", fügte der ehemalige Potter noch grinsend an.

Draco grinste.

„Ach nein. Darauf wäre ich ja nie gekommen!", feixte er und blickte Luca belustigt in die Augen.

„Ich weiß. Was würdest du nur ohne mich tun?"

„Ohne euch wären meine Haare ja auch noch halbwegs ansehnlich, Herr", meine Draco frech.

„Da hast du wohl Recht. Geh jetzt", meinte Luca und scheuchte die junge Veela so zum Zimmer hinaus.

Eine halbe Stunde später, als die beiden wieder einmal mehr am Lesen waren, flogen zwei Eulen zum Fenster hinein und ließen die Briefe auf den Salontisch fallen. Einer vor Draco, einer vor Luca. Luca öffnete seinen und überflog ihn kurz.

„Lies deinen selbst", meinte der Schwarzhaarige, „es sind vermutlich die gleichen" Wortlos nahm Draco den Umschlag und öffnete ihn.

- Guten Tag Mr Draco Alexis Malfoy!

In diesem Jahr wird es für die Repetenten des 7. Schuljahres eine Projektwoche organisiert, die in der zweiten Schulwoche stattfindet (7.-12. September).

Die Woche besteht darin, sich selbst in einer fremden Welt zurecht zu finden. Also in der Muggelwelt.

Sie werden selbst für eine Unterkunft sorgen müssen. In den fünf Tagen gibt es drei Aufgaben, die es zu erledigen gibt, welche das allerdings sind, erfahren sie erst, wenn sie da sind.

Dem Lehrerteam ist bekannt, dass sie eine Veela sind und wir werden sie selbstverständlich mit ihrem Gefährten in eine Zweiergruppe stecken.

Wir wünschen ihnen noch erholsame Ferien

Minerva McGonagal

Severus Snape

Pomona Sprout

Charles Weasley

Fillius Flitwick -

„Herr?"

„Hm?"

„Wie machen wir das?"

„Das ist ganz einfach. Ich frage meinen Cousin, ob er uns für eine Woche bei sich wohnen lässt"

(Luca und Dudley haben in den letzten Sommerferien Freundschaft geschlossen. Auch Petunia entschuldigte sich bei dem Jugendlichen. Vernon hatte ihn einfach ignoriert)

„Oh"

„Genau" Luca beschwor eine Feder und ein Pergament und fing an zu schreiben.

- Hallo Dudley!

Wir haben in der Schule vom 7.-12. September eine Projektwoche, das heißt, wir müssen uns eine Woche lang in der Muggelwelt (Nicht-magische Welt) herumschlagen. Also wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mich und meinen Freund (Ja, so wie du denkst) bei dir wohnen lassen würdest?

Grüße auch an Petunia!

Harry J. Potter

PS: Du kannst einfach mit einem Filzstift auf die Rückseite des Pergaments schreiben und ihn dann der Eule mitgeben. Sie weiss, wo ich zu finden bin. -

Luca rollte das Pergament zusammen und gab es seiner Eule mit.

„Warte, bis er dir die Antwort gibt, Keira"

Ungefähr eine Stunde später bekam Luca die Antwort.

- Hey Harry!

Natürlich könnt ihr bei mir wohnen!

Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns Morgen um halb zwei im Magnolienring treffen? Wenn ich nichts mehr von dir höre, heißt das ja.

Grüße auch an deinen Freund

Dudley -

„Gut. In einer halben Stunde kommen deine Eltern", meinte Luca nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Ja Herr, ich weiß. Herr?"

„Was?"

„Könntet ihr vielleicht das Halsband unsichtbar machen? Es wäre mir wohler", bat der Blonde.

„Ja, das kann ich machen. Noch was?"

„Nein Herr. Das war alles" Luca nahm seinen neuen Zauberstab hervor und ließ das Band unsichtbar werden.

„Eigentlich schade", sagte der ehemalige Potter.

„Was findet ihr eigentlich so toll daran, Herr?"

„Das", sagte Luca und tastete nach dem Metallring. Daran zog er Draco zu sich, um ihm einen Kuss zu stehlen.

„Das könntet ihr auch ohne Fesseln von mir haben"

„Das weiss ich, Draco, aber… es gefällt mir einfach und dir scheint es ja nicht weh zu tun"

„Tut es nicht, Herr. Zumindest nicht körperlich", meinte Draco knapp und funkelte Luca an. Die Regel, dass er ihm nicht in die Augen sehen durfte, schon wieder vergessend.

„Na dann ist ja gut, Veela. Du willst bei deinem Herrn doch nicht in Missgunst geraten, oder?", fragte Luca scharf. Draco fing, wie immer bei diesem Ton, an zu zittern. Schnell rutschte er von seinem Stuhl und kniete vor Luca hin.

„Nein Herr, es tut mir leid. Wenn ihr dieses Band sosehr mögt, wird es mir eine Freude sein, es für euch zu tragen, Herr"

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Setz dich wieder hin", meinte Luca kühl. Draco gehorchte.

„Du bist auf bestem Wege dazu, zu vergessen, wo dein Platz ist, Draco. Muss ich dich wieder bestrafen? Von mir aus kannst du so viele Schläge haben, wie du willst"

„Ich versuche mich zu bessern, Herr", murmelte die Veela. Ihren Blick auf die hölzerne Tischplatte gesenkt.

„Und wie wirst du das anstellen? Du kennst ja die Regeln. Zähl sie auf", befahl Luca. Wissend, dass das eine Demütigung für den eigentlich stolzen Zauberer war.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Herr. Erstens: Ich muss euch Respekt entgegen bringen und ich darf euch ohne Aufforderung nicht in die Augen sehen. Zweitens: Ich darf eure Freunde nicht beleidigen. Drittens: Ich darf euch nicht widersprechen. Viertens: Ich muss euch ohne Wenn und Aber gehorchen. Fünftens: Ich muss euch antworten. Ein Nicken reicht nicht. Sechstens: Ich muss euch alle Briefe zeigen, die ich schreibe und bekomme. Siebtens: Ich darf mich nur zum Waschen anfassen. Achtens: In der Öffentlichkeit muss ich immer hinter euch bleiben und ich darf niemandem ohne Aufforderung von euch in die Augen sehen oder mit jemandem reden. Neuntens: Ich muss mich melden, wenn ich eine Frage habe"

„Sehr gut. Sonst passiert was?"

„Ich muss bestraft werden, Herr. Ihr werdet mich mit dem Seil schlagen" Eine einsame Träne rann über seine Wangen. Es war die Liebe, die die Veela für ihren Herrn empfand, die sie zum Weinen brachte. Und die Demütigung…

„Und warum?"

„Weil ich eure Veela bin, Herr. Ich muss euch bedingungslos gehorchen", sagte Draco. Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Ja. Ich hoffe, du hast aus dieser Lektion was gelernt, meine schöne Veela"

„Ja Herr. Es tut mir Leid", schniefte die Veela und strich die Träne weg. Luca nickte und strich leicht über die Wange der Veela. Der Kopf ruckte, doch blieb unten.

„Gut gemacht, Draco", flüsterte der Snape und gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Kurz sah der Herr seine Veela prüfend an, doch davon, dass sie geweint hatte, sah man nichts mehr. „Bereit für deine Eltern, Draco? Die dürften nämlich jeden Moment angefloot kommen"

„Ja Herr. Herr?"

„Ja"

„Darf ich ihnen die Augen sehen und mit ihnen sprechen?"

„Ja, das darfst du", lächelte Luca.

In dem Moment rauschte der Kamin und zwei Leute kamen heraus.

„Mrs und Mr Malfoy! Schön sie wieder zu sehen!", begrüsste der Hausherr die Neuankömmlinge.

„Guten Tag Luca", grüßte Lucius freundlich.

„Mr Snape! Ebenfalls", lächelte Dracos Mom warm. Irgendwie konnte Luca fast nicht glauben, dass diese Frau die war, die Lucius wegen Dracos Fehlern bestrafte.

Der genannte stand hinter Luca und wusste nicht, was tun, doch seine Mutter nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

„Sohn", sagte sie kühl. Jetzt verstand Luca schon mehr.

„Mutter"

Lucius hingegen sah Luca fragend an und der nickte nur und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Draco! Schön dich zu sehen! Wie geht es dir?", fragte der ältere Malfoy. Draco grinste.

„Mir geht's gut, Vater", sagte Draco. Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah zu Luca, zuckte mit den Schultern und umarmte Draco dann.

Der jüngere Malfoy fauchte und riss sich von seinem Vater los. Er fiel geradewegs in Lucas Arme, wo er sich schnell wieder beruhigte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Luca verwirrt.

„Das liegt am Wesen, Mr Snape. Am Anfang können Veelas niemand anderen als ihren Meister berühren, sonst fühlen sie sich sehr, sehr schlecht. Nach ungefähr zwei Wochen ist das von den Händen weg, nach ungefähr anderthalb Monaten von überall, ausser vom Bauchnabel bis zu den Knien, wenn sie wissen, was ich meine"

„Oh. Übrigens können sie mich ruhig duzen"

„Du uns auch, Luca", sagte Narcissa freundlich. Sie sah sich im Kaminraum um.

„Oh, entschuldigt, kommt doch bitte mit", sagte Luca schnell und führte die Malfoys in den Salon des Manors.

„Hast du das eingerichtet, Luca?", fragte Narcissa erstaunt.

„Die Hälfte. Die andere Hälfte war Sirius. Er hat zwischendurch mal hier gewohnt", erklärte Luca.

„Ihr habt beide einen guten Geschmack", rühmte die einzige Frau im Haus.

„Danke sehr"

Sie führten eine Weile Smalltalk, bis Luca sie ins Esszimmer führte und den Hauselfen auftrug, das Essen zu bringen.

Gegen Ende des Treffens zu, sagte Draco zu Lucius:

„Ich soll dir von Abraxas Malfoys Portrait einen Gruß ausrichten" Lucius sah ihn traurig an, lächelte dann aber.

„Richte ihm von mir auch einen aus, wenn du ihn vielleicht nochmals siehst, okay?" Draco nickte.

„Vielleicht kannst du ja in noch kurz in unser Portraitzimmer kommen, um ihm deine Grüße selbst zu übermitteln?", schlug Luca vor, doch bevor Lucius etwas sagen konnte, war es Narcissa, die ein festes ´Nein´ von sich gab.

„Meine Meisterin erlaubt mir nicht, Kontakt zu meiner Familie ausser Draco zu haben", erklärte Lucius auf Lucas irritierten Blick hin.

„Oh… das wusste ich nicht, entschuldige", murmelte Luca peinlich berührt. Verwirrt sah er Narcissa an, beließ es dann aber dabei.

Um halb neun Uhr verabschiedeten sich die älteren Malfoys von Luca und Draco und flooten zusammen zurück.

„Warum zum Geier verbietet deine Mutter deinem Vater den Umgang mit seiner Familie?!", fragte Luca fassungslos, als sie zusammen auf einem Sofas sassen.

„Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand ihr bei der Erziehung drein redet, also hat sie meine Großeltern ausgeladen. Und meinen Onkel. Aber bitte Herr. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich auf nichts hören werde, was sie mir sagen. Ich gehorche nur euch, Herr"

„Keine Angst, ich werde deine Eltern nicht ausladen", meinte Luca. Seine Standpauke von vorhin hatte also gewirkt. Draco hatte sich nicht getraut, den Kopf nur ein bisschen zu heben, wenn es um Luca ging.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich vor, wenn wir nicht dieselben Stunden haben?", fragte Draco, der im Sessel gegenüber von Luca sass.

„Draco, Draco, Draco. Geh in dein Zimmer, lege deine Kleider auf das Bett, geh in mein Zimmer und stell dich so hin, wie letztes Mal. Beeil dich"

Der Blonde riss die Augen auf und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, gehorchte dann aber widerstandslos. Luca ließ dem Blonden wieder drei Minuten Zeit und ging dann ebenfalls ins Zimmer hoch.

Draco stand wie befohlen vor dem Bett. Die Beine wieder ein wenig gespreizt, die Arme hinter dem Kopf gekreuzt. Die langen Haare hingen vor der Brust hinunter, um den Rücken freizugeben.

„Also Veela. Erzähl mir doch mal, warum wir jetzt hier sind?"

„Ich war nicht gehorsam. Ich darf euch nicht einfach etwas fragen, ich muss mich erst melden. Ihr entscheidet, ob ich meine Frage stellen kann, egal welche es ist"

„Ganz gut, Veela. Was denkst du? Wie viele bekommst du? Soviel, wie du dich verschätzt, werden der Strafe angerechnet"

„Zehn, Herr", schätzte die Veela unsicher.

„Nein. Es wären fünfzehn gewesen, also bekommst du zwanzig. Ich denke, es ist angemessen, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ja Herr", sagte die Veela leise. Sie fand nicht, dass es angemessen war, aber sie würde sich hüten, Luca davon etwas zu erzählen.

„Du zählst mit, Veela"

„Ja Herr"

Die ersten fünf Schläge ertrug Draco, ausser dem „Eins Herr, zwei Herr,…" stumm. Ab Nummer sechs fing der Blonde an zu wimmern. Bei fünfzehn schrie er

„Halt still, Veela!", fuhr Luca den Blonden an.

Drei Schläge gingen zwischen die Pobacken, die dank der gebeugten Haltung gespreizt waren, was den Blonden wieder Wimmern ließ. Die letzten zwei waren die Härtesten und zogen sich diagonal über den ganzen Rücken.

Der Blonde weinte. Er weinte vor Schmerzen, die sich über seine ganze Hinterseite entlang zogen.

Seelenruhig rollte Luca das Seil zusammen, verkleinerte es wieder und legte es in das kleine Kesselchen zurück. Anschließend fuhr er mit einem Finger die Wirbelsäule hinunter und zwischen die Backen, was den Blonden zischen ließ. Seit er eine Veela war, war er im Intimbereich extrem viel empfindlicher geworden, und so schmerzte es höllisch, erstens als Luca ihn geschlagen hatte, zweitens, als er jetzt noch darüber strich.

„Herr, bitte, es tut mir leid, ich werde nicht wieder einfach so fragen", wimmerte der Blonde und versuchte sich den Fingern zu entziehen, doch seine Veela-Gene hinderten ihn erfolgreich daran.

„Sei still, Veela, sonst schlage ich dich nur noch hier", drohte Luca. Draco gehorchte.

„Irgendwann wirst du dich hüten, gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen. Du wirst mir aufs Wort gehorchen und nichts hinterfragen. Dazu muss ich dich erziehen, Veela. Morgen, wenn wir zu Dudley gehen, wird das letzte Mal sein, dass du etwas bekommst, ohne etwas dafür zu tun. Geh dich Bettfertig machen, Zieh dir etwas an und komm her"

„Ja Herr. Wie ihr wünscht, Herr", sagte Draco leise und wandte sich zur Tür um, um zu gehen. Zwischen einen Backen schmerzte es höllisch und er konnte fast nicht laufen, doch er versuchte Haltung zu bewahren und humpelte mit kurzen Schritten von Luca weg.

Kurz nachdem sich der Schwarzhaarige umgezogen hatte, tauchte Draco wieder auf. Sein Gesicht war schmerzhaft verzogen und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

„Komm ins Bett", befahl Luca und hob die Decke hoch. Mit gesenktem Kopf wankte Draco zum Bett und legte sich vorsichtig hin. Sofort fanden Lucas Finger den Weg in seine Schlafhosen und zwischen seine Backen.

Er drückte seinen Kopf ins Kissen und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt, doch Luca hörte nicht auf. Er ließ seine Fingerkuppe in das trockene Loch von Draco verschwinden. Der Blonde traute sich nicht einmal, etwas zu sagen, da er immer noch Angst hatte, dass Luca ihn dann immer dort schlagen würde.

„So, meine unartige Veela. Ich denke, du hast für heute genug gelitten. Schlaf jetzt", sagte Luca und Draco war noch nie so froh, diese Worte zu hören.


	10. Chapter 10

„Wach auf, Draco", rief Luca am nächsten Morgen.

„Herr", sagte die Veela ängstlich.

"Geh rüber, um dich fertig zu machen. Zieh Muggelkleidung an"

„Ich habe keine Muggelkleidung, Herr", sagte die Veela leise.

„Okay" Luca stand auf und wühlte in seinem Schrank und kramte ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt und weisse Jeans heraus. Er überreichte sie Draco und der verschwand damit in sein Zimmer.

„Draco, damit du weißt, wie du dich zu verhalten hast: Du verhältst dich Dudley gegenüber wie ein Mensch, nicht wie eine Veela. Wenn du mich ansprichst, nennst du mich Luca, klar?"

„Wie ihr wünscht, Herr"

Eine halbe Stunde später apparierten sie Seit-an-Seit und kamen hinter einem Gebüsch wieder raus. Bei dem grossen Brunnen in der Mitte des Parkes erkannten sie einen grossen, durchtrainierten Jungen, der suchend in der Gegend herum sah. Luca wies Draco an, keinen Mucks von sich zu geben, zauberte ihn und sich unsichtbar und schlich dann vor Dudleys Nase. Dort entfernte er den Spruch.

„Suchst du uns, Big D?", fragte er verschmitzt. Der Größere sprang einen Schritt zurück und fasste sich ans Herz.

Dudley Dursley:

Dudley stand heute ungefähr um zehn Uhr auf, denn heute würde er sich ja mit seinem Cousin und seinem Freund im Magnolienring treffen. Er fragte sich, wer und wie wohl der Freund war. Gemütlich machte er sich fertig, nahm was zum Frühstück und lief dann gemächlich zum Magnolienring, wo er zum grossen Brunnen ging und von dort aus die Gegend betrachtete.

Plötzlich tauchten zwei Jungen vor seiner Nase auf.

„Suchst du uns, Big D?", fragte die erheiterte Stimme des Größeren der beiden. Vor Schreck hüpfte Dudley einen Meter zurück.

„Wer…?", fragte er.

„Ach so. Stimmt ja. Ich bin Luca Snape, war aber Harry Potter. So ein Zauber-Ding"

„Oh. Hey Alter! Jag mir bloß nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein, ich habe fast den Herzkasper gekriegt! Ist das dein Freund?"

„Jap. Sozusagen. Dudley, Draco Malfoy, Draco, Dudley Dursley", stellte Luca die beiden jungen Männer kurz vor. Dudley streckte ihm die Hand hin. Draco verspannte sich, ergriff sie aber.

„Sehr erfreut, Draco", grinste Dudley. Draco grinste aufgesetzt zurück.

„Ebenfalls, Dudley", sagte er und ließ die Hand dann wieder los.

Sofort stand der Blonde wieder zu Luca zurück.

„Na dann kommt mal mit, damit wir alles besprechen können!", meinte Dudley euphorisch und führte die beiden zu seinem Häuschen, welches etwas abseits des Ligusterweges stand. Es war sehr gut gepflegt und erstrahlte in einem fröhlichen Gelb.

„Kommt doch rein und setzt euch!", lud Dudley ein, „Was zu trinken?"

„Gerne"

„Und was? Cola, Fanta, Kürbissaft oder Butterbier", fragte Dudley.

„Ein Butterbier, bitte", sagte Draco, da das und Kürbissaft einzige war, dass er kannte.

„Ich auch, aber woher hast du Kürbissaft und Butterbier?"

Während er sich in der Küche beschäftigte, erklärte Dudley:

„Mein Freund ist einer von euch und der bringt das Zeug jeweils mit, wen er hierher kommt"

„Oha. Wer ist denn dein Freund?", wollte Luca neugierig wissen.

„Oliver Wood, kennst du ihn?", antwortete Dudley, der jedem ein Butterbier vor die Nase stellte.

„Natürlich!", grinste Luca.

„Vielleicht seht ihr euch ja noch. Jedenfalls zu Organisatorischen: Ihr beiden müsst also eine Woche in der Mu-… Maggel-… egal, in unserer Welt verbringen?"

„Ja… für die meisten in unserer Schule ist es komplett etwas Neues"

„Ich zum Beispiel war noch nie richtig in der Muggelwelt", sagte Draco.

„Aber was ist denn bei euch so anders? Ihr werdet doch wohl auch Fernseher, Backofen und Handys haben?" An Dracos verwirrtem Gesicht konnte Dudley erkennen, dass er damit falsch lag.

„Habt ihr nicht?" Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Dudley, die Zauberer leben im Mittelalter. Wir schreiben mit Federn auf Pergamente"

„Oh. Na gut. Selbstverständlich könnt ihr hier wohnen. Mit einer Bedingung" Luca sah seinen Cousin abwartend an

„Du kochst", grinste Dudley.

„Sag jetzt nicht, du kannst es immer noch nicht?", fragte Luca ungläubig.

„Doch, doch. Ein paar Menüs schon, aber du kannst das viel besser. Bitte Luca, ich vermisse deinen köstlichen Teigwarenauflauf!"

„Na gut. Einmal Auflauf à la Potter für meinen Cousin", seufzte Luca.

„Danke", grinste Dudley, „Was werden das eigentlich für Aufgaben sein?"

„Wissen wir noch nicht. Aber es wir etwas Einfaches wie U-Bahn fahren, oder so. In den Zoo gehen, einkaufen… Alles solche Sachen"

„Ist das nicht ein wenig zu leicht?", fragte Dudley irritiert.

„Nein. Zumindest für unsere reinblütigen Zauberer nicht, was Draco?"

„Ja He-…"

„Reinblütige Zauberer?"

„Ja, das sind die, die seit Generationen kein Muggelblut mehr im Stammbaum vorweisen können. Zum Beispiel die Malfoys"

„Oh… was bist dann du?"

„Ein Halbblut. Mein Vater ist schon einer und meine Mutter war Muggelstämmig, also hatte sie zwei Muggel als Eltern"

„Oh. Sind dann Reinblüter nicht besser im Zaubern?"

„Nein, das kommt nicht darauf an", antwortete Draco anstelle von Luca, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Hä? Aber meine Mutter hat mir mal gesagt, dass die Potters sein jeher… Freaks sind, entschuldige, ihre Worte"

„Ja… jetzt kommen wir zum nächsten Thema. Ich habe vor ein paar Tage erfahren, dass nicht James Potter mein Vater war, sondern Severus Snape. Deswegen habe ich mich auch so verändert"

„Oh okay. Aber wir sind vom Thema abgeschweift. Wie kommt ihr hierher?"

„Wir apparieren. Das geht ganz einfach, du musst damit nichts zu tun haben" Dudley nickte.

„Und wann genau? Ich arbeite jeweils halb sieben bis um zwölf und von halb zwei bis halb vier. Oliver auch"

„Am 7. Um fünf Uhr?", schlug Luca vor.

„Ist gut!"

In dem Moment schlug die Tür zu.

„Hallo Dudley, bin wieder da!", rief eine wohl bekannte Stimme durchs Haus und schon polterten Schritte durch den Flur.

„Hallo Oliver! Wir haben Besuch"

„Eh… Ja… Mr Malfoy, Professor Snape, was machen sie denn hier?", fragte der ehemalige Hüter der Gryffindor-Teams.

„Gleiche ich meinem Vater wirklich so extrem?", fragte Luca rhetorisch.

„Du bist der Sohn von Professor Snape?"

„Jap. Eigentlich kennst du mich." Luca leierte die Ermutigungsrede hinunter, die Oliver vor jedem Quidditchspiel gehalten hatte.

„Du bist ein Gryffindor?"

„Ich bin der Sucher"

„HARRY?! Was machst denn du mit Mr Malfoy?"

„Stell ihn dir mal mit kürzeren Haaren und spitzerem Gesicht vor", gab Luca den Tipp.

„MALFOY!?"

„Jap. Hallo Wood"

„Okay… Ach so! Ihr habt diese komische Projektwoche, oder?"

„Ja, ich dachte, man könne mal der Familie nachgehen"

„Und Snape ist dein Vater?"

„Yeah", grinste Luca.

„Völlig abgedreht. Und warum… also Malfoy?"

„Er ist mein… Freund"

„Deine Veela trifft es wohl eher, was?", grinste Wood, „Na ja, solange du ihn unter Kontrolle hast…"

„Eh… könne mich mal einer Aufklären?"

„Ja, entschuldige, Schatz. Lucas Vater war mein Zaubertranklehrer. Er und Luca mochten sich nicht so. Deswegen bin ich auch so überrascht. Ich habe dir ja mal vom Krieg erzählt und die Malfoys… nun ja… standen auf der falschen Seite. Ist aber alles wieder im Lot. Was eine Veela ist, erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal. Das ist eine längere Geschichte"

„Oh okay. Hast du dich mit ihm vertragen, Luca?"

„Natürlich"

„So natürlich ist das nicht", lachte Oliver.

„Was arbeitest du eigentlich?", fragte Luca interessiert.

„Todesserbabysitter"

„Eh… wie bitte?" Oliver lachte.

„Wächter in Askaban", erklärte der ehemalige Hüter.

„Oh… Düster"

„Na ja… im Moment bin ich mehr im Ministerium, um die Todesser in der U-Haft zu beaufsichtigen, das ist weniger düster"

„Wurden meine Eltern schon verhört?", wollte Draco leise wissen.

„Ja. Lucius wurde aufgrund der Umstände freigesprochen, Narcissa hat eine hohe Geldbuße erhalten. Vermutlich hat sie das nicht groß gejuckt, aber was solls"

„Und wer wird im Moment so?"

„Die Lestrange Brüder. Die haben den Kuss zu erwarten"

„Was ist ´der Kuss´?", wollte Dudley wissen.

„Es gibt Dementoren. Du bist ja auch schon einem begegnet. Damals in einer Unterführung. Wenn sie einen küssen, saugen sie ihm sie Seele aus dem Körper", erklärte Luca.

„Oh"

„Also Leute, es ist schon halb sechs, ich glaube, wir verschwinden mal", meinte Luca und stand auf. Draco tat es ihm nach.

„Tschau Luca, bis am siebten!", sagten Oliver und Dudley. Keine Sekunde später waren die jungen Männer verschwunden.

Im Manor angekommen, baute Luca sich vor Draco auf. Ängstlich wich der Blonde einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich habe gestern gesagt, dass du heute bei Dudley zum letzten Mal etwas umsonst bekommen hast, oder?"

„J-ja H-Herr", stotterte der Blonde.

„Sehr gut. Dazu gehört deine Kleidung. Zieh sie aus", verlangte Luca. Unbehaglich gehorchte die Veela. Luca nahm ihr die Kleider aus der Hand und ließ sie verschwinden.

„Auf die Knie" Draco sank gedemütigt auf die Knie und setzte sich auf seine Unterschenkel. Er spürte, wie die Schläge vom Vortag sich wieder bemerkbar machten.

„Ganz. Ellenbogen, Unterarme und Hände flach auf den Boden", befahl Luca.

Die, außer dem Halsband, nackte Veela gehorchte widerwillig, doch ohne zu zögern. Die noch nicht verheilten Schläge taten fürchterlich weh. Das Herz auch.

„Wenn du mir lange genug gehorchst, darfst du bald wieder aufstehen. Wenn nicht, werde ich dich bestrafen", verkündete Luca.

„Ja Herr" Draco spürte, wie Luca etwas an einem der Eisenringe am Halsband befestigte. Dann ging ein Rucken davon aus.

„Komm mit", wies Luca an. Draco wollte schon aufstehen, doch Luca stieß ihn grob auf den Boden zurück, sodass Dracos Ellbogen schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit den schwarzen Marmorplatten machten.

„Bleib da, wo du hin gehörst und kriech", sagte Luca kühl und zog ungeduldig an dem Seil, das er in der Hand hielt.

„Ja Herr" So schnell wie möglich krabbelte Draco seinem Herrn nach. Seine Knie hatten einige Probleme mit den harten Marmorplatten, doch er ignorierte es geflissentlich.

Schließlich kamen sie in Lucas Zimmer an. Luca blieb stehen und Draco legte seine Unterarme wieder flach auf den Boden. Luca band das Ende des Seiles an den Fuß eines mächtigen Regales. Die Länge des Stricks reichte nicht ganz bis aufs Bett, nicht ganz bis zur Dusche, nicht ganz bis zum Lavabo und nicht ganz bist zur Toilette.

Dann verschwand Luca zur Tür hinaus. Wieder mal ein Disziplin Test für seine Veela. Er legte einen Anti-Abhörzauber über sich, damit seine Veela ihn weder hören, noch per Aura fühlen konnte.

Er stellte sich lautlos so hin, dass seine Veela ihn nicht sehen konnte und ließ per Magie die Tür zufallen, damit es so aussah, als ob er gegangen wäre.

Eine Weile war es totenstill, doch dann fing die Veela an zu schluchzen.

„Luca", flüsterte sie immer wieder.

„Warum? Ich versuche mein bestes! Ich versuche alle deine Befehle so gut und so schnell wie möglich auszuführen, aber es reicht dir einfach nicht", schluchzte die Veela zu sich selber, „dabei liebe ich dich doch. Ich bin noch zu jung, um alles Fehlerfrei hinzubekommen"

„Luca"

„Verdammt, ich bin deine Veela, nicht dein Sklave!"

„Und was ist, wenn ich dich als meinen Sklaven will?", fragte Luca und unterbrach damit das Selbstgespräch. Draco erschrak zuerst, doch antwortete trotzdem.

„Ich bin kein Sklave, Herr, egal ob ihr das von mir wollt, oder nicht", sagte Draco mit fester Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht… du tust alles was ich will, ohne etwas dafür zu bekommen… ich finde, viel fehlt nicht mehr", sagte Luca mit honigsüßer Stimme.

„Nein Herr! Ich bekomme dafür eure Nähe. Das ist es mir wert", widersprach Draco. Im nächsten Moment schrie er auf, weil Luca ihm eine kurze Peitsche über seine empfindlichste Stelle gezogen hatte.

„Du sollst mir nicht widersprechen, Veela", knurrte Luca.

„Das weiß ich, Herr!", zischte Draco wütend. Er war noch immer in seiner Position. Schon wieder schrie er, als Luca zuschlug.

„Du solltest mir mit Respekt gegenübertreten. Wenn du Streit oder einen Machtkampf willst, bitte sehr. Ich bin dabei. Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich am längeren Hebel sitze. Du brauchst mich, nicht ich dich", sagte der ehemalige Potter tödlich ruhig.

„Bind mich los, Potter, ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich durchaus auch Chancen habe!", fauchte Draco. Dafür bekam er einen besonders harten Schlag zwischen die gespreizten Backen, doch Luca nahm ihm tatsächlich das Halsband ab.

„Na dann. Viel Glück", sagte Luca höhnisch.

Draco wandte sich blitzschnell um und drückte Luca am Hals gegen die Wand.

„Siehst du, Potter? Deine kleine Veela ist nicht so schwach, wie sie aussieht", fauchte der Blonde. Luca grinste überlegen.

„Ich habe dich nie für schwach gehalten, Draco. Du bist eine starke Persönlichkeit, ein starker Magier. Aber du bist auch eine unterwürfige Veela. Lass deinen Herrn los, du dumme Veela"

„Und wenn nicht, Potter?"

„Dann hast du ein gewaltiges Problem, mein Lieber. Du kannst weder essen, noch trinken. Du kannst nicht mal kommen ohne mich, also überleg dir gut, wie weit du mich verärgern willst. Ach ja. Das ist auch eine Regel, schon vergessen?"

„Ich verstehe, warum du mich bestrafst. Okay, das ist dein Recht. Aber warum demütigst du mich? Du weißt genau, dass ich es nicht besser kann. Du weißt genau, dass ich noch zu jung bin, um dir bedingungslos zu vertrauen und dementsprechend zu gehorchen, aber ich versuche mein aller Bestes. Ich versuche dir alles recht zu machen, doch du machst es mir extrem schwierig. Warum soll ich dir nicht widersprechen? Du könntest mich ja überzeugen. Glaub mir eins Luca, ich würde dir in der Öffentlichkeit nie in den Rücken fallen. Ich würde zu allem Ja und Amen sagen, wie es sich für eine Veela gehört. Wenn es dich glücklich machen würde, würde ich dir an der Leine hinterher kriechen in Hogwarts, aber zu Hause… zeig mir doch bitte, dass dir was an mir liegt"

Draco lockerte den Griff um Lucas Hals, hielt ihn aber immer noch fest.

„Es liegt mir nichts an dir. Ich weiß, du liebst mich, aber ich teile deine Gefühle nicht", sagte Luca emotionslos in Dracos Gesicht. Ihm kamen die Tränen.

„Warum hast du dann mit mir geschlafen?", schniefte er.

„Weil du meine Veela bist und ich es liebe, dich zu beherrschen. Wärst du nicht, würde ich in irgend eine Bar gehen und mir einen Sub suchen"

Nun liefen bei Draco die Tränen unaufhaltsam die Wangen herunter. Er ließ Luca los und sank zu Boden.

„Hast du gesehen Draco? Ich kann dich ohne Magie prima fertig machen, also gehorchst du mir besser. Du hast dir übrigens ziemlich großen Ärger eingehandelt" Der Blonde schluchzte nur.

„Brauchst du eine Extraeinladung?", fragte Luca und wies vor das Bett. Wortlos ging Draco dahin und kreuzte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Stütz dich mit den Armen auf der Matratze ab. Vierzig", sagte Luca nur. Doch bevor er anfing zu schlagen, legte er Draco das Halsband um.

Luca schlug kreuz und quer. Über den Rücken, zwischen die Backen, auf die Oberschenkel, sogar die Waden kamen dran. Dreiduzend Schreie später hörte Luca auf.

„Ich hoffe, du hast die Lektion gelernt. Übrigens stimmt das, was ich vorhin sagte, nicht. Mir liegt sehr wohl etwas an dir, aber ich will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, du könnst alles machen. Du bist immer noch meine Veela. Ich bin dein Herr, also nenne mich auch so. Ich weiß, dass ich es dir schwierig mache, eine gehorsame Veela zu sein, aber du wirst es lernen. Ich werde dich nicht mehr hinter mir herkrabbeln lassen, versprochen. Ich brauchte dich sauer, um dir den Standpunkt klar zu machen. Ich vermute, dir hat es seelisch mehr weh getan, nicht wahr?"

„Nein. Gleichstand"

Luca nickte.

„Geh schlafen, Draco", wies der Schwarzhaarige an.

„Herr?"¨

„Was?"

„Darf ich noch meine Zähne putzen gehen?"

„Ja"

„Ich danke euch, Herr. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin" Luca nickte und Draco humpelte aus dem Zimmer.

Luca beobachtete Draco, wie er sich sehr, sehr vorsichtig auf das Bett gleiten ließ, aber trotzdem das Gesicht schmerzvoll verzog.

„Tut es so weh? Als du das letzte Mal so viel bekommen hast, war es doch nicht so schlimm?"

„War es auch nicht, Herr. Veelas sind sehr empfindlich im Intimbereich. Schläge tun da etwa fünfmal so weh"

„Ach so. Dreh dich auf den Bauch" Draco gehorchte, zischte aber auf, als Luca ganz leicht dagegen kam.

„Sorry", murmelte Luca und heilte dann die Schläge, die in die empfindliche Zone geraten waren. Draco schluchzte vor Erleichterung fast auf.

„Ich danke euch, Herr", sagte er mit aller Dankbarkeit, die er aufbringen konnte.

„Vielleicht hat es ja diesmal geholfen", meinte Luca nur und schlief dann, gefolgt von Draco, ein.

Hey, ich melde mich mal zu Wort: Ich möchte gerne einen Kommi für die bisherige Geschichte. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch jetzt unter Druck setze, aber ich habe Mühe damit, für neun Kapitel keine Rückmeldungen zu bekommen. Die Geschichte ist geschrieben und wartet nur noch darauf, hochgeladen zu werden...


End file.
